


Hunters and Hybrids

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Series: The Ne'er [3]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The term Lone Wolf Literally applies to Agent G Callen. What most of his team doesn't know is that not only is Callen a crossbred werewolf, but three other members of the team are Ne'erworlders as well. When Callen goes missing Vance asks Tim, the son of Springtime and Death a Ne'erworlder himself and Gibbs and Tony to help find him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He ran; his paws relishing in the feel of the soft earth underneath them. 'Lone Wolf' they called him, If only they knew just how right they were.

Only four others knew of his other life, his existence as a werewolf, three of those were different like him, an Imp, a pixie and a giant, the other was human.

He'd had no idea that he was different from the other children growing up, it wasn't until he hit puberty, his mid teens that he realized he was different. That was when she had entered his life, told him about another world, a hidden world called the Ne'er. A world where people like him existed, a world which was to be kept hidden from humans at all costs.

She had told him about people like him, fairies, vampires, imps (Like she was, although tall for her kind.) Pixies, giants, everything he had read about in storybooks as a child was real and he was a part of it.

However, even in this world he was alone, a cross breed. Not a full Were'; one parent was a full Werewolf, the other from what he had discovered was a crossbreed part Russian Mountain Bear dog. All the people from the Ne'er insisted they didn't know about where he had come from or who his people were but he had found somewhere where he fitted in, albeit uncomfortably as he was bigger than the average member of his kind and they tended to avoid him.

He had looked for a pack, but the other Were had tried to allow him in, but it hadn't worked. So even in the Ne'er he was alone, searching for a pack, a family to call his own. In his human life and in his subworld life he hadn't found a family to call his own, with the exception of the Imp who had taken him in at fifteen and the team he now worked with who had become as close as family to him.

The human who had found out about him first had become his closest friend. The first Human he had trusted.

* * *

It was 1995, he was 25 and on assignment in Russia with a Marine gunnery sergeant who was assigned to his CIA unit. They had been on assignment together for a month, Gibbs learning about Callen's past and Callen starting to trust the older man. They had gone with his partner Petrov to a meet with an arms dealer when all hell had broken loose, a man had emerged from the shadows shooting at Callen, but had shot his partner instead, his partner had been killed and both Callen and Gibbs had gone on the run. After a few hours they were locked in an old Dacha which had been left boarded up for the winter.

Callen had been shot himself, just a flesh wound, but it had left him with a fever. Gibbs had managed to break into the small cottage and got a roaring fire going in the wood burning stove in the corner of the room and had helped Callen sit on a lumpy old couch.

He got some snow and melted it on the stove and handed Callen an MRE pack looking to see if there were any antibiotics in the small med kit he had been issued.

"Callen? Agent Callen, wake up." Gibbs said, rousing the younger man from his dazed state.

Callen opened his eyes tiredly as Gibbs handed him some water and a pain pill. "What happened?" Callen asked.

"I don't know, it was a simple meet, some guy appeared from nowhere and started shooting at us, well more precisely at you."

Callen nodded tiredly, "Hunter." He sighed, he could feel the burn from the silver bullet that had grazed his arm.

"Hunter, was that his name?" Gibbs asked, breaking off and handed him an MRE ration.

Callen shook his head, "Not part of the mission, not compromised. He was a hunter, after me." He closed his eyes and sighed, then he pulled his shirt down where the bullet had grazed his arm. "Any vodka in here?" He asked looking around.

Gibbs got up and looked around to find half a bottle in a cupboard in the kitchen area. He handed the younger man the bottle and watched as he poured it on his arm.

"Damn, Silver burns." Callen cussed as the Vodka washed the last traces of silver from his arm.

Gibbs watched amazed as the scar seemed to heal itself.

"What the hell Callen?" Gibbs exclaimed.

Callen looked over at him worriedly. "I'm different Gibbs. Different from everyone. I'm trusting you with my life. I have too, I'm too weak… I need to change."

"Change?"

"I'm a werewolf. I won't hurt you, but I need to rest and heal. If you want to kill me, go ahead. You won't be the first to betray me, but I won't hurt you." Callen promised.

Gibbs nodded, thinking that Callen was just spouting nonsense from the fever he was suffering. "I'm gonna use the head." He said and went in search of the bathroom.

When he walked back out Callen was nowhere to be seen, However curled up on the thick bear rug by the stove was a large Wolf.

"Callen?" Gibbs called.

Lazily the wolf lifted his head and looked at him.

Instantly Gibbs was struck by the cerulean blue eyes of the wolf in front of him.

"Callen?" He asked again, the wolf looked for all the world as if it nodded, it gave a small yip and lowered its head and closed his eyes.

Gibbs reached for the vodka and took a large gulp. "Damn!" he said, watching his friend sleep on the rug.

* * *

Callen loved the feeling of being outdoors and free, running during the early hours of the morning while the moon was still up running through the trees in the Los Angeles national forest. He knew he had the time he didn't need to be back at his car until dawn to go to his house and shower for work, so right now he was free.

He stopped as he sniffed a scent in the air, something was wrong.

A hunter maybe?

He looked and sniffed waiting for a sign, he padded around in a circle, just deciding that he was safe to continue his run when he heard a gunshot and his world went black.

* * *

In Washington, D.C. Gibbs woke up as his phone rang.

"Leon, it's three am." Gibbs said as he answered the phone.

"We have a situation in Los Angeles," Leon said.

Gibbs sat up, "You called Callen and his team?" He asked.

Leon was quiet for a moment. "Callen is missing."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face for a moment, taking in the information.

"The Office of Special Project are a good team, I'm sure they can handle it." Gibbs said, but his gut churned as he figured that if they could Leon wouldn't be calling him at three am.

"It's a delicate matter, I'm calling you, DiNozzo and Tim in on this one."

"What about Bishop?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Leon replied quickly.

"I'm on my way." Gibbs replied and closed the phone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs was climbing the stairs to the Director's office where a sleepy Tim and a wide awake Tony were waiting for him.

"You got here quick?" Gibbs said, looking at his Senior Field Agent.

"Still at work." Tony admitted, "Tim was at the Inn, came back through the portal in the car park." He explained as Tim yawned and stretched.

"No Bishop?" Tim asked, looking around for their newest team member.

"Not for this." Gibbs replied as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vance's voice came from behind the door.

The troop filed in the door and found seats.

"We have a situation in Los Angeles for which you three are uniquely qualified to assist." Vance said as he handed them each a coffee.

"Thanks." Gibbs sighed as he took a deep sip of his coffee.

"So why are we uniquely qualified?" Tim asked, looking at his uncle.

"It's not terrorist related is it? It's Ne'er related." Gibbs stated, "It's a Hunter after Callen."

Everyone looked at Gibbs in surprise.

"You know?" Vance gasped.

Gibbs nodded, "Known since '95, we were tracked by a Hunter in Russia, G got hit and well, let's just say it was an interesting assignment and the start of a great friendship."

"Well, there is a band of Hunters from Romania, Comescu's who hunted the Callen family for years. Last time they surfaced in Los Angeles Hetty Lange went to deal with them."

"Hetty knows about the Ne'er?" Tony said in surprise, she'd given him no indication that she was anything other than a no nonsense operation manager.

"Of course she does." Vance said with a slight smile, "A part from Callen, three other members of the Office of Special projects are from the Ne'er."

Tim knew, he had met Callen and another Ne'erworlder on his last trip to California, the other two members he had met from time to time at The Inn.

"So…" Tony drew out the word, "Who is who?" He asked, "I don't want to talk to the wrong person about… Ya know…"

"You don't have to worry DiNozzo, by the time you arrive we will be telling the main team because Agent Callen's life may depend on them knowing. But to put your mind at rest, Hetty Lange is an Imp. Quite tall for her kind actually. Miss Jones is a Pixie and Nate Getz is a Giant. Granted for a giant Mr Getz is actually quite short and then there is Agent Callen who is a crossbreed Werewolf. The thing is, we don't know for a fact that is it hunters after him. You remember how Tim was treated before the Creator intervened?" Vance asked.

Gibbs and Tony nodded and Tim stared sadly at the floor remembering his treatment as a crossbreed, the son of Springtime and Death.

"Some people in the Ne'er do not like interbreeding. Callen's parents were, from what we can gather, a Werewolf and a Russian Mountain Bear Dog/Were hybrid. Now what you need to know is that Werewolves live in packs, they need to to survive. Callen is somewhat of a rarity because of his being lost to us, we didn't know about him being a Werewolf. He wasn't adopted into a pack as a baby and when he changed at fifteen, I sent Hetty to find him and take him in. We tried over the years to find a pack that would accept him, but when he would change, and they saw him most balked at him being a part of the pack. Agent Callen is literally a lone wolf. He has been attacked a few times in his youth by other packs because of it, so we need to find him and find out if it is a Hunter or one of ours that is after him and most importantly we need to find out if Agent Callen is still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

There was pain.

The pain was good, it meant he was alive. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

The room was cold and dark, with a start he realized he hadn't changed back and was still a wolf. He didn't know who had him or why but he couldn't take the chance of changing yet. If it was a hunter, of any kind maybe he could pretend to be full wolf. They hadn't killed him yet so maybe it had been a mistake.

He looked around to where the pain was coming from, his hind leg was sore and the fur dirty and matted. Internally, he smiled, whoever had shot him had used a regular bullet. Sure, it would scar when he finally got it out, but it wouldn't kill him.

He couldn't hear anything so he figured it would be safe to change back and take out the bullet.

He lay there nothing changed and he started to panic, he couldn't change back!

Since the first time he had shifted into his wolf form this was the first time he had not been able to change back to his human form at will.

His eyes darted around the room, he noticed signs and symbols on the walls, floor and ceiling, but he couldn't see anything he understood.

He tried to stand up and yelped as his leg gave way underneath him.

He whined as he turned to lick the wound, hoping that whoever had him would either let him go or he would be able to find his way out before anyone knew he was missing.

He looked around, there were bowls of water and what smelled suspiciously like kibble on the floor. He shot a glare at it, he was hungry, but he wasn't a mutt and he wasn't eating that. Although he understood the need to be hydrated so he gave in and lapped up some of the water, wishing he had a breakfast burrito to go with it. There were books in a pile by the door and he tried pushing some into a pile with his nose, hoping he would be able to see out of the small window in the door, however the pain in his leg became too much. He figured he must be hurt more than he thought as he felt dizzy and the room started to spin.

He saw a pile of blankets in a corner and limped over to them, turned around a few times trying to get comfortable and then he collapsed in a heap on them his eyes closed and his tongue lolling out as he panted in his exhaustion.

* * *

Hetty and Nell had been talking quietly in the back of Hetty's office for an hour. Sam was upstairs trying to get Eric to track Callen down, he had been like a bear with a sore head since they had discovered Callen was missing, it was now Tuesday and Callen should have been at work on Monday. Sam was getting anxious at the lack of answers and the fact that Nate, Nell and Hetty seemed to be keeping something to themselves about Callen's disappearance. Sam had been told a D.C. team of experts was coming in to help and Nate had been sent to the airport to meet the flight.

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in the bullpen as Nate walked in the door, accompanied by Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee from D.C.

Nate headed straight for Hetty's office as the others stopped to greet their friends.

"Hi." Kensi smiled seeing all three men that she knew.

"DiNozzo." Deeks grinned, walking up and shaking hands with his friend.

"How's it going Deeks?" Tony asked.

Deeks grinned, "All good, we are living together now." Deeks replied, knowing that Tony was referring to his relationship with Kensi.

"Nice."

"Hetty around?" Gibbs asked cutting the conversation off quick.

"In her office." Kensi said, pointing as Nate, Nell and Hetty walked out of her office.

"Ms Blye, Mr. Deeks please accompany us to Ops." Hetty requested and they turned to go upstairs.

Sam turned as the doors opened. "Nate!" He grinned as he walked over to greet him. "Did you get the experts?" He asked.

Nate smiled slightly, but his face was grim. "Sam."

Nate turned to the minor Tech personnel, "All non essential personnel are to clear the room immediately." He ordered as the others walked into the room. Then he turned back to Sam, "They are coming up with the others now."

Sam was surprised when Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo from the MCRT in D.C. walked in with Hetty. He hadn't expected them to be the experts, they were waiting for.

Sam's gut clenched, maybe Callen had been taken by a serial killer the D.C. team were chasing.

Sam was about to ask when Hetty raised her hand to stop him for a moment. "Mr. Beale, please lockdown Ops." Hetty said.

Confused Eric did as he was ordered.

"Hetty what's going on?" Kensi asked. "Is it about Callen?"

Hetty waited as the doors closed and locked.

* * *

"Mr Callen has been taken." She said grimly. "We have been contacted by the people who have him."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"While you were en route to us Jethro." Hetty replied.

Gibbs looked to Tim, who nodded. "Ours or theirs?" Tim asked.

Hetty sighed, "Both."

"Both?" Tim looked stunned and stepped towards her, "We don't work with criminal or terrorists, mortal issues never bother us?"

"Terrorists?" Tony asked.

"Mortal Issues?" Sam asked.

Tim ignored them, "Who? Tell me." He ordered Hetty.

The Los Angeles Team were surprised as Hetty seemed to bow a tiny bit in deference to Tim.

"I don't know, I know Hunters are involved, but there is no sign of Mr. Callen, I have tried, Nell has tried every spell she knows, he's being warded. But he is still alive his soul stone is glowing."

Tim smiled, "So you've talked to Leon then?"

Hetty nodded, "I was desperate, we called your father to check."

Tim looked surprised as Gibbs and Tony turned to Hetty, "He isn't coming here, is he?" Tony asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Hetty smiled, "No need, not yet Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony's shoulders sagged slightly in relief, "Good." Tim smiled slightly to reassure his teammate that he understood his unease.

"Hetty, what's going on?" Sam asked. "Soul Stones? Mortal Issues?"

Nate and Nell moved to stand beside Hetty as the D.C. Team turned to the four members not in 'the know'.

* * *

Tim stepped forward, "Do you remember as a child, reading stories of Faeries, Ogres, witches, dragons stuff like that; Arthurian legends, the Greek Gods?"

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Eric all nodded.

"I loved that stuff." Eric admitted.

Tim smiled, "That's good, because it's all true." He said as Nell moved to pick up her tablet.

Sam laughed, "So Harry Potter is real?" he scoffed, he was slightly annoyed that they were messing with him while his partner was missing, but something inside him told him to wait it out.

Nate shook his head, "Harry Potter is a fictional character Sam. However the world he lived in, is real, just not the same as the writer thought."

"There is a world where people like us live, it's called the Ne'er." Tim said.

For a moment what Tim had said reverberated around the room.

"People like us?" Deeks asked.

"Pixie." Nell said putting up her hand and looking sheepish. (Sorry) She mouthed to Eric, who looked stunned.

"Giant." Nate said.

"I'm an Imp. Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"And you?" Deeks turned his attention to Tim.

Both Tony and Gibbs moved to shield their teammate.

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs snarled. "The point is Callen is alive and he's in trouble."

"So what does all this have to do with Callen?"

"Mr. Callen is a werewolf."

Kensi and Deeks laughed nervously and Sam just smirked.

"Really?" Sam asked as Nell hit a button on her tablet.

Leon's face appeared on the screen, causing the others to jump.

"Really Agent Hanna. Now I want you to suspend your disbelief and help find your partner. We have told you what is going on because you need to know, we do not know what state Mr. Callen is in. Miss Jones if you can fill them in on what you showed me and call me if you need anything further." Vance said and then cut off the call hoping that the Los Angeles team would be able to cope with the coming revelations as well as the D.C. team had a few years earlier.

"What do we know?" Sam snapped worried for his friend.

Nell pulled up some footage from the Los Angeles forest. "This is an area where Callen likes to run. I just got access to this."

"What is that?" Kensi asked, pointing at the small symbol on the bottom right hand corner, it looked somewhat like a pentagram but with extra lines.

"It's a symbol of the Fae. This is a closed system only used in emergency circumstances."

Gibbs looked impressed, "I almost hate to ask, but who designed it?"

Tim sighed, "I did, after my brother Rage was accused of murder we found a way of having a security system to protect everyone in the Ne'er."

Gibbs nodded, impressed.

The LA team looked confused, "I'm sorry, I don't understand, so you had a camera system installed in the Los Angeles forest?" Kensi asked.

"How is it powered?" Eric asked.

Nell grinned, "Pixie Dust." She tapped on her tablet to pull an overview of Los Angeles, red dots appeared all over, including under the ocean. "We have them in places that all members of the Ne'er world spend time. Places where Mortals don't usually spend time. The Los Angeles National forest is used by Mortals and Fae. But there are area's where, especially Were's like Callen will spend time, places which are hard for Mortals to reach. I found some footage, it was taken early on Sunday morning. It looks like Callen was going for a run before he headed in. He had called me saying he was planning on coming in to catch up on some paperwork before Monday and he wanted to know if he did could he borrow my security key for the mission. I just assumed he had changed his mind until he didn't turn up on Monday. It took a while for permission to get into the camera's, all footage is on a charmed server, without the right spell all you get is spam. I got the spell earlier and ran through the footage and saw this."

She pressed a button on her tablet and the picture of an ad for diapers changed to footage with the timestamp on the bottom showing it was Sunday at 4.30am. Callen's car pulled up into the parking lot and he got out taking a deep stretch and leaning back as if smelling the air.

The team watched as Callen checked for people, not finding any he took off his clothes opening the rear door of the car and placing all but his pants inside, then he stretched again and changed, his body morphing from the man they knew into a large gray and white wolf with deep blue eyes.

They kept watching as a large wolf padded around the side of the car a pair of pants in his mouth, his front paws and head went inside with the pants and dropped them on the seat. He came out with the keys in his mouth and head butted the door shut, putting the keys behind the rear tire.

The wolf stretched his body doing what, in Sam's mind was reminiscent of the salute to the sun yoga pose, then he howled.

There was no sound on the footage, but Sam, Kensi and Deeks stared mesmerized as Callen howled.

"Oh my God!" Kensi breathed, as they watched Callen run off into the woods.

"It's really true, G's a… a… one of…?" Sam hadn't really believed it until that moment.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked as they saw a movement off to one side. While Callen had been changing, nothing had seemed out of place, then there was this movement from the shadows.

"Comescu." Hetty breathed angrily. She had been contacted by one of them earlier, however, she wasn't prepared to share until she was certain of her facts.

Sam's look darkened, "The crime family are after him again. You'd think after we nearly killed them all…"

"You didn't." Tim said, "The Comescu Clan are old, ancient. They started out in Romania, hunting Dracula. They are Hunters that specialize in Werewolves, witches and Vampires."

"We know about the Comescu blood feud with the Callen's." Deeks said.

Hetty smiled sadly, "Not all of it. It was not just because of what Mr. Callen's grandfather did to a Comescu. They have been hunters since Vlad Dracula was alive and reigning in Carpathia. They learned about the existence of the Ne'er and vowed to kill all they could."

"Wait!" Nell said, "That's not a Comescu." She pointed at the second figure moving stealthily behind the first, "who is that?"

Eric moved to capture the image of the man and pull him into focus.

"I know him!" Sam exclaimed in shock. "That's one of Arkady's men, Dernov, Alexei Dernov. He was one of the men who helped Arkady when we got out of Russia."

"As much as possible Mr. Hanna we work this as a regular case. You, Jethro and Agent McGee will go and question Arkady Kolcheck, see where this leads." Hetty turned to the others, "Ms Blye, Mr Deeks, you will take Agent DiNozzo and go to Mr. Callen's house, make sure nothing is missing. I suggest you take Mr. Getz with you. He will be your expert on anything Ne'er related."

"What about us?" Sam asked, "Don't we need someone, maybe Nell can come with us?" He looked over at the Pixie hopefully.

"You have me." Tim said, "Trust me, I know all you'll need to know."

Sam looked at him questioningly, but followed them out anyway, after all, if Hetty had allowed him to take the lead, then Tim must be some kind of expert on this Ne'er.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up outside Callen's house the four of them got out of the car and walked to the porch outside his door.

"You know, for a Giant you aren't very tall." DiNozzo said with a smirk.

Nate looked embarrassed, "I'm short for my kind." He admitted as he reached into the plant pot beside the front door and took out Callen's door key.

Tony looked amazed as the door swung open and he looked into the empty room.

"He just moved in?" Tony asked.

The others just smiled and walked into the house.

"Callen is a minimalist kind of guy." Kensi said as she walked into the room.

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone has been here." Tony said, he turned to Nate, "Can you do the same thing Tim does, that shimmery thing. The thing he does when he opens a portal to the Ne'er?"

Nate smiled, "I can open the portal, if there is one, I don't think G has a Ne'er portal in his house." Nate looked around the walls, nothing looked out of the ordinary. He moved from room to room until he got to Callen's bedroom.

"He got a bed!" Nate exclaimed with a smile as he walked in the room, "I can't see any... Oh, wait… What's this?" Nate walked over to a small design notched into a wall mounted bookcase.

"Portal?" Tony asked.

Nate shook his head, "Were-mark."

"A what?" Deeks asked.

"Werewolves mark their territory, Callen's marked his."

"Eww… He peed up the wall?" Deeks asked stepping back.

Nate laughed, "That's how Monty marks his territory, Monty is a dog." He moved Deeks so he see the carved mark on the wall. "This is how Were's mark their territory."

Nate pressed it gently, nothing happened for a moment, then the bookcase moved with a quiet click.

* * *

Nate and Tony moved the bookcase and found a room hidden behind it.

Unlike the other rooms in the house this one was full. Chock full of stuff. There was a large wooden table, a chair and a pile of papers and books.

Kensi picked one up, "Werewolves. History, folklore and Myths." she read.

"Lineage and bloodlines, A guide to Werewolf breeding." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Hunters and how to avoid them." Tony read.

"Looks like he was still looking." Nate said sadly as he picked up a family history chart screwed up in the corner. He had flattened it out and all it said was G. Callen, born 3. 11. 70 and then in his mother's spot it said Clara Callen. Born….. (That was blank) Died. …/…./ 74 . There was a black ink spot where he had left a pen standing for a while. Then he had screwed it up and put it in the bin.

"Werewolves and interbreeding." Kensi read picking up another book.

"Mongrels and why they should be shot?" Deeks looked concerned.

"Damn, Hate propaganda." Nate snapped, "I've warned him against reading this stuff."

"Hate propaganda?" Tony asked.

Nate sighed, "Like homophobia in mortals. The werewolf community is divided on whether this is an issue. Some say that you can't blame the child of an imperfect mating. Callen knows that one of his parents was a purebred werewolf, but he knows his other parent was a hybrid, like he is. As a teenager, he was placed a few times with Ne'er families. In different packs to try to fit in. He would arrive human and they would take to him until he changed. As soon as they saw his size and the face he wasn't a full breed all of them kicked him out of their packs. Some were kind about it, others not so much."

Deeks dropped the book on the table, "That sucks."

Nate nodded, "Yeah, it does. But this doesn't help us find Callen now. We'll head back to The Mission and see if Eric and Nell have found anything.

* * *

Callen woke up as the door to the cabin opened, he kept his eyes closed and waited to see what would happen.

"He is still asleep." A heavily accented Romanian voice said.

"Have you managed to contact the Witch?" The other man asked.

"No, she is still in the Ne'er. We have to wait until she comes back to our side."

The second man sighed, "I cannot believe you are working with a Witch and an Ogre Vasilie. We are Comescu's. We are Hunters, We hunt those things, why are you working with her. He is a werewolf, we should kill him."

"Cezar, I know you don't agree with helping those freaks from the Ne'er, but I know it will be to our advantage." Vasilie told his cousin. "The Comescu Clan has suffered some setbacks over the years and the Witch said she could help us finally wipe out the last of the Callens and his pack."

Callen looked confused, he didn't have a pack, not as far as he knew anyway, and who was this Witch and Orge? What did they want with him?

"I hate this place." Cezar said as he looked around the cabin, "We had enough trouble finding this place."

"It is warded for our protection as well as hers. Come on we have to go to the meet, put the food down for the mutt and a fresh bowl of water. Don't forget to add the drug."

_'Damn'_ Callen thought they had drugged the water as well as the food.

He relaxed a little as they walked out. Obviously they didn't know who he was or he would have been killed already.

The door shut to the cabin and Cezar looked over at Vasilie inquiringly. "Why did we not just shoot Callen and be done with it? Why all the pretense, we knew he was awake and could hear us?"

A third voice joined them. "The Witch insisted. She wants to make sure that she gets her revenge on Callen before we kill him."

"And you want to help her right, Freak?" Cezar snapped.

"I am an Ogre not a freak, and yes, I want to help her. I do not want that Mutt joining my master's pack. His daughter deserves more than to be mated to that Mutt. The Witch will ensure she gets her revenge and that the pack I have pledged my allegiance to will stay pure." Alexei rumbled.

"She is a cold, cold woman." Cezar laughed.

"She is a patriot to Ne'er Worlders." Dernov argued, "I don't know why she allied herself with _Hunters_." He spat looking at the two men.

"Because we can get the job done and keep the Ne'er off the radar. Humans don't need to know about this. The Comescu Clan has vowed to protect Humans from your kind and we will continue to do so, so back off freak!" Vasilie snapped as he climbed into the car and they drove off.

Alexei moved to guard the cabin watching as the Hunter's tail lights receded into the dark of the forest.

* * *

Sam resisted the urge to vomit as Gibbs screeched to a halt outside Arkady's home.

"You'd better let me go first." Sam said as he hastily exited the car. Gibbs drove worse than Kensi and he vowed that he would do all he could to be the one driving on the way home.

They walked into Arkady's home and his bodyguard showed them to the pool area where Arkady was sipping tea.

"Agent Hanna, where is Callen?" Arkady asked, looking for his friend.

"Callen is missing." Sam said grimly. "This is Agent Gibbs from NCIS in D.C. and this is Tim McGee."

Again, there was that slight widening of the eyes. Sam caught it and wondered.

"I have not seen Callen, for days." He admitted.

Tim stepped forward, "Arkady, this is Ne'er related, they know." He said flatly.

The older Russian sagged down into his chair. "Are you sure?"

Tim nodded.

"You know Agent McGee?" Sam asked shocked.

"We all know the abom… Sorry." Arkady apologized, "We all know this child."

"You know me Arkady and you know what I can do, now… What do you know about Callen's disappearance?" Tim asked.

One of Arkady's bodyguards moved forward and Arkady raised his hand.

"No, you do not want to tangle with him." Arkady warned the large man who backed off and stood in the corner. Arkady turned to Tim, "With all due respect boy, I would never do anything to harm the pup."

"You know about Callen?" Sam asked.

Arkady nodded, "We are of the same pack." He admitted.

"You're his father?" Sam asked.

Arkady threw his head back and laughed, "No… not at all, but my Ana and Callen… I can see them having pups of their own someday. Callen's father was my friend a long, long time ago. We ran the forests of Siberia together."

"You haven't told him?" Sam asked.

Arkady shrugged, "He never asked."

Gibbs moved closer, "Does Ana know if anything was going on with Callen?"

"Ana is away visiting pack in the Ne'er." Arkady said.

Tim looked worried, "Are you sure?" He asked. "We know the Comescu's are working with someone in the Ne'er."

"Ana would never work with Hunters, especially Comescu' hunters." Arkady spat.

"Is your portal nearby?" Tim asked.

"Pool house." Arkady said.

"I will send a message to my father, see if he can check on Ana for you."

Arkady paled, "No… please. I'll send my man to check on her." He motioned for a large bodyguard to head towards the Pool house.

"Ogres?" Tim asked.

Arkady nodded, "They make good bodyguards for the pack. They are awake when we sleep and they have a loyalty second to none."

"For the right price." Tim snapped, he didn't trust Ogres and he never would after the last time one had gone crazy in The Inn and hurt Sykes.

"I don't get it, Tim has offered to help and you don't want it?" Sam asked.

Arkady laughed sourly, "Because I don't want death to come to my home."

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped, "We just want to make sure Ana is safe."

"My father is Death." Tim explained to Sam. Then he turned to Arkady. "But he would not hurt your Ana, nor any of your pack. I give my word as the son of Springtime."

Arkady's face softened at that, "I met her once, she is a wonderful woman." He sighed.

Sam watched as a light flashed in the pool house and the bodyguard and Ana stepped out.

"Arkady? What is wrong, Boris said that Callen is in trouble?" She hurried to his side. Looking over at Sam she smiled slightly, "I see you are here. What trouble is my Callen in?" she asked.

"Ne'er trouble." Tim said with a smile as he stepped out from behind Gibbs.

"Time!" she ran around the others and jumped into his arms giving him a hug.

"Ana!" He hugged her tight, "I missed you!"

"You know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a mutual friend, Pixel." Tim explained.

Gibbs was surprised, he knew that until recently Tim had been the last born in the Ne'er, but Ana seemed younger than him. "May I ask Arkady, your Ana seems younger than Tim, how did you get around the ban, which was enforced by Gaia when Springtime gave birth to Tim?"

"Like our Mr. Callen, Ana is a hybrid. Her mother was mortal." Arkady explained as Ana and Tim talked together.

"This is still so surreal." Sam said, "But I need to know, if you know who would be after Callen?

"Comescu's always Comescu's… The Clan is always after him. But if he isn't already dead…"

"He isn't, McGee said something about him having a stone that lit up?" Sam told him.

"The soul stones." Arkady nodded, "Tim has access to those?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "I am my father's son, I have access to the soul stones and the hall of lives. It does not mean that I go there though." He added as Arkady paled.

Arkady sighed, "It is a burden that I do not wish for you. But I appreciate the fact you have done this for Callen."

Tim stood up and shook Arkady's hand, "Callen is one of us, and he is a member of NCIS."

"And my partner," Sam added. "We will do whatever is necessary to find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexei rumbled, deep in the pit of his throat, He could smell the Mutt from his spot outside the cabin. He smiled slightly as he smelled it's blood from the wound it had received when it was captured. He wanted nothing more than to go in and beat it to a pulp. But he had to go back and see Arkady later or his master would get suspicious. The last thing he needed was to have that Mutt's scent on him and he knew that if he washed, (He shuddered at the thought of it) Arkady would get suspicious.

His oversized ears could hear the Mutt whimpering as the pain in his wound got bad. This was worth betraying the Kolcheck Pack for.

After all, he had been humiliated when the Mutt and his Mortal partner had come barrelling into Arkady's home with him tied up in the trunk of his car when, on Arkady's orders he had broken into the Mutt's den to give him a hint that the Comescu Clan of Hunters was after him. He had been there to help and the Mutt had betrayed him.

Inside the cabin, Callen howled as yet again, he tried to change back into his human form.

"Quiet Mutt!" Alexei growled and hit the door to the cabin with a resounding thud.

Inside all noise ceased.

Callen jumped as the voice came from outside, he had hoped he was alone. Obviously they had someone guarding him. He stopped and limped over to the main cabin door and sniffed.

Ogres!

He shook his muzzle to try and rid it of the offending smell, and he realized he recognized that scent. It was one of Arkady's bodyguards.

He growled in frustration, wanting nothing more than to tear his throat out. His hackles rose and he barked in anger at the thing behind the door.

"Quiet!" Alexei's voice came again.

Callen shook his head and snorted in annoyance and limped back to the makeshift bed, looking longingly at the water in the bowl. Hell, he was so hungry even the drugged kibble was starting to look good.

He knew it was drugged, but still, the water would help him and he might be able to heal faster with the food. He sniffed the kibble and his stomach rumbled. He had no idea what the drug did, but he was so hungry. He ate some hoping that no one would find out and mentally wishing it was bacon.

Within a few moments he got sleepy, so he limped over to the bed he had made, winced as he used his front paws to pull the blankets into a comfortable position and laid his head down again, just as the cabin started to spin in his head.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he, Tim and Tony walked into Callen's house.

"You sure Callen will be ok with us staying here?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, "I usually stay here when I'm in town. I'll rack in Callen's room, DiNozzo, go to the car, there are two cots and sleeping bags. McGee. You organize food. There are menu's in the kitchen drawer." Gibbs told them.

He headed to Callen's room and put his bag down on the bed.

He didn't feel bad for taking the bed, because, well… It was his bed. Callen still slept on the bedroll on the floor. Gibbs, however had insisted if Callen wasn't going to buy a couch for him to sleep on that he should at least get a bed.

He walked over to the bookcase and clicked on the mark on the side of the wood.

Walking into the concealed room, Gibbs looked over the paperwork.

"Oh, Callen… Still searching." He sighed.

He had known of his friend's search for his ancestry and his people. He had tried to help, but he was a mortal looking in an area that was out of his knowledge.

He tidied up the desk, knowing where Callen liked everything to be kept.

"Boss?" Tony's voice called from the hallway.

Gibbs opened the bookcase and stepped out. "You guys did a number on that room. He's gonna smell you all over it. When he gets back do not make a big deal about it."

"We didn't break anything." Tony said slightly defensively.

"Doesn't matter, you've gone into his den and you've left your scent. If you are here when he finds out, I would keep a respectable distance. He'll be upset and angry, but it will pass."

Tony nodded and stepped back, unwilling to upset his friend anymore.

"He won't be mad at you?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked out of the room and closed the bookcase shut.

Gibbs shook his head, "I've been pack to Callen since '95."

Tony nodded, not really understanding, but he had learned when it came to this Ne'er there was a lot he didn't understand. But… "Wait? '95? You've known about the Ne'er since '95?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I have known about Werewolves and Hunters since '95, the rest I learned with you guys when Vance and McGee were ousted as Elementals."

"That's why you were so cool with it!" Tony exclaimed as they left the room and walked towards the kitchen.

"So cool with what?" McGee asked as they walked in the room.

"Gibbs has known about Werewolves and Hunters since '95." Tony told him.

"Explains a lot." McGee said and spread some menu's on the table, "Pick, I'm going to place a 'call' to Pride."

"The agent in New Orleans" Tony asked.

McGee shook his head, "Nope my brother Pride, I want him to find out who this Witch is, I know he can talk someone into ousting themselves."

Tony shook his head in wonder, "You amaze me sometimes McScary."

Tim laughed, "I'll be right back, pick your food." He said and handed the menu's to Tony.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tim walked into the kitchen, "I didn't miss food did I?" He asked without looking up.

"No, you've only been ten min…. What the hell happened to you?" Tony asked as Tim looked up and Tony saw the shiner he had been hiding.

"I ran into a family of Ogres, Dernov's they know about Callen being missing. I heard them talking in the Inn, I followed as they left and one of them got me." He admitted.

"Did you hear anything about a Witch?" Gibbs asked as he got a steak out of Callen's freezer and placed it on McGee's eye.

Tim shook his head, "No, but I think I saw her, she's pretty, I mean really pretty. Long red hair, green eyes. But her aura, it's dark boss. Really Dark, like Ancient Dark."

"Ok, I'll call Hetty with this information, the food will be here soon, sit at the table. Keep that stake on your eye."

* * *

Callen woke up as he heard the door open again. He kept his eyes closed as he sniffed the air and smelled a very familiar scent. His head shot up, he ignored the pounding in his head. Probably due to the drugs.

"Surprised?" The female voice came as she sat on the chair opposite his 'bed' on the floor.

He cocked his head slightly to one side as he looked at her.

She smiled as she pushed her long red hair behind her shoulder. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were a Were', Well Callen, you aren't the only one capable of keeping secrets." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"You lied to me, for nearly a year you lied to me. But," she sighed with a nasty smile. "We all have our secrets don't we. After all, I thought you were a mortal. Albeit a boring commodities trader. But no, you turn out not only to be a federal agent… I may have been able to cope with that, but you were a 'mutt' as well, not even a real Were' but a hybrid. And I nearly found myself having your 'spawn'." Callen's head cocked questioningly at her as he felt his heart break. He knew they had parted on amicable terms, but she hadn't told him she was a witch.

As if she could read his thoughts, she stood up and walked over to him. He flattened his ears feeling the danger coming from her.

"You didn't know I was a Ne'er worlder too? There were enough clues in my home, I never hid what I was, unlike you." She snapped as she kicked him in the ribs.

He yelped and rolled over on his back in a submissive gesture.

"Don't beg at me, you lied to me!" She snarled kicking him again. "You will pay for this!"

Callen rolled onto his now sore stomach and flattened himself in the corner.

"You know." She said as she turned back to him, "It's going to be interesting having to explain to Sam why he has a dog for a partner."

Callen growled at her.

"Don't." She snapped, "My spell is good, you can say goodbye to your life Callen, you will never be human again. Arkady Kolcheck will find out that you are a hybrid and you'll never be accepted into his pack. See, I've been asking around. I know that you have never changed when you've been with him, despite him knowing what you are. Sam and your team will see how much of a freak of nature you are. Finally, I will have my revenge."

Callen laid his ears back and whined quietly in the corner, had she looked back she would have seen two tears leak from his eyes.

He should have never lied to her. This was all his fault. How had he not realized that she was a witch? He coughed as the pain went through his abdomen. Maybe if he was lucky he might die before Sam found out about him.

He had allowed Sam and Arkady into his pack. Granted Sam had no idea, but Callen had felt better with his makeshift pack than none at all.

A thought scared him, She knew Sam and Michelle, they were friends. What if Sam had known she was a witch? What if once they found out what he was Sam called him a freak and a hybrid too! What if he told the team and they turned on him.

As she walked out of the door and locked it behind her, she smiled as she heard him let out a howl of agony.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was beyond annoyed.

All the leads they had, had petered out and there was still no sign of Callen. Tim had gone a day ago for information telling Hetty and Gibbs he'd only be five minutes. Even though he hadn't returned neither his team leader nor their boss seemed worried about it.

"Time difference, it screws with ya sometimes." Was all Gibbs would tell him.

DiNozzo just shrugged, "If the boss ain't worried, it's best you don't." He advised him.

"This sucks!" He sighed, "G's still missing and now we are down another man."

"Tim'll be back, sometimes he forgets about the time difference in there." DiNozzo nodded towards the door, "Come on, we'll go get everyone coffee's I hear your Kensi has a thing for donuts, I know, you know, the best place to get those." He grinned.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small smile, he knew exactly what Tony was doing, keeping everyone's minds off of things, deflecting with food, drink and keeping Sam from tearing up the place in frustration.

"Ok, but I'm driving." He picked up the keys to the challenger as they headed for the door.

"Good man that." Hetty remarked as Tony led Sam from the building.

Gibbs nodded, "He is, but don't tell him, he'll get a big head."

"Jethro!" Hetty admonished him, "You do tell him, don't you? Everyone needs to know they are appreciated from time to time."

"He knows." Gibbs said. The truth was he did tell Tony, though not as often as he would like, it was rare now that they shared steak dinners together and decompressed after a case. But he did know it was because he himself was dealing with his own issues. DiNozzo was worth his weight in gold, which was why Gibbs had picked him for his team in the first place. He knew when he was needed and when to give Gibbs the space he needed.

"Good, because if you ever decide he isn't needed… There will always be a space here for a good agent like that." Hetty smiled.

"Crafty Imp." Gibbs snapped good-naturedly.

"And don't you forget it." Hetty replied as she went to pour herself a cup of tea leaving him staring at the doors the agents had walked out of a few minutes ago.

* * *

Sam turned in surprise as someone called his name as they were entering the coffee shop.

"Joelle?" Sam smiled, "How are you?"

Joelle smiled as she walked up to him and the other man. "I'm good Sam, how's G?"

"He's good, he's away on assignment." Sam lied, "This is Tony, he's filling in for him. Tony, this is Joelle, friend of the family and Callen's Ex-girlfriend."

Tony looked at her suspiciously for less than a second, then his mask dropped and he shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled.

"I know I can't ask what assignment G is on, but let him know I'm always thinking about him won't you." She said. As she turned to go Tony noticed a charm bracelet she was wearing.

"Nice bracelet," He remarked innocently, "I want to get something like that for my girlfriend Abby. Did you get it around here?"

Joelle's face darkened for less than an instant, "No, it's a family heirloom." She lied.

"Oh well!" Tony shrugged like it was no matter and turned as the barista put their coffee's down for them. "Sam, we have to get these back, the boss will go nuts without her coffee."

Sam nodded, "Sure." Turning to Joelle he smiled, "I'll get Michelle to call you soon." He said as he turned back to help Tony with the drinks.

Climbing back into the car, Sam waited as Tony got settled.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was all about? Her coffee? Your boss is a man."

"I was trying to get your attention; Joelle is a Ne'erworlder." Tony stated.

"What? No? She's a kindergarten teacher, She used to teach Kamran, she's not one of them."

"That bracelet she's wearing; I've only ever seen them in the Ne'er."

"Doesn't mean she's one of them." Sam argued.

"Maybe not," Tony capitulated, not wanting to make the other man angry. "But we had better check it out just in case."

* * *

Joelle got mad when she got back to the cabin.

She put the bags of groceries on the counter and looked at Callen curled up in the corner, his ears were back and his tail between his legs as he looked at her.

"I met Sam's new partner today." She said brightly as she picked up his bowls and refilled them, adding her extra ingredients to his food and water.

Callen cocked his head to one side, Sam had a new partner?

"They seem to work really well together, his name is Tony. He's smart and really compliments Sam. Sam looked happy working with him." She smiled as she saw his tail dip further under himself as her words hit home.

"I heard from Michelle, Tony's been staying with them. He's the perfect house guest. He is tidy, he helps with Kamran and they've found him a house up the street to move into. Apparently Sam likes having him as a partner. Less hassle than you were." She put the bowls down. "Eat this." She ordered.

Callen didn't move.

She picked up a stick, "Eat this!"

Callen growled at her and yelped as she hit him over the back with the stick.

"You eat this or there will be no food again."

Reluctantly, Callen ate the food.

"There is no drug in this." She told him, "There's no need, you'll never change back now."

Again Callen willed himself to change back, and again nothing happened.

"Face it, you will have to rely on me now. No one else wants you. I met one of Arkady's bodyguards, he's having wards put on his house so you can't enter. Now he knows what you are. So you have a choice to stay here with me or be hunted."

Callen slunk back to his bed and laid down, keeping an eye on her.

Joelle smiled when her back was turned to him, "You know he had Ana hunted? She refused to give you up. The Comescu's and Alexei took her out after she left Arkady. I hear they have her pelt on their wall now. The look on her face when her bodyguard turned on her, was apparently, priceless."

Callen laid his ears back and let out a mournful howl at the loss of his friend. Ana had been understanding about his being a hybrid and had gotten past his defenses, making him slightly loopy when she had kissed him one evening after a run. He had actually begun to think he'd found someone who could possibly be his mate. Now he had lost even that hope.

"I'm sorry Callen." Joelle said as she sat down in the chair opposite him, "They know about you now you know. Sam knows you are a freak and instead of looking for you he was in a coffee shop getting to know his new partner better. Eventually they will see how much better life is without you. After all, it's not like anyone has ever really cared for you. Did you not wonder why that was?" She smiled as his sad blue eyes looked up at her. She knew that the new magic she was using was starting to take effect, "It was because you are a hybrid, your parents knew it and they threw you away because of it. No one wants you, no one ever will. But I do. I am here feeding you and looking after you. I can't make you human again, but I will feed you and I will let you out for more than a short walk on a leash around the cabin. Would you like a walk now?" She asked her stomach turning at the bright tones she used.

She stepped towards Callen and he growled.

"Fine," She snapped, So I will leave you here to rot and no one will find you!"

She stood up and recited a spell.

"No one alive will ever find you, you will starve here." She turned on her heel and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Tim walked back through the doors of the mission as Sam and Tony walked in behind him.

"Hey, you're back, McMissingTime." Tony said as he spotted him.

"Where's Hetty and Gibbs?" Tim asked urgently, "I know who has Callen."

Sam followed Tim to Hetty's office, "I have a name for you, Not sure if she uses it here. "Joelle Taylor."

"Oh my!" Hetty said. "Mr. Hanna, have you heard from Ms Taylor?"

"You know who she is?" Gibbs asked.

Sam nodded, "I do she was my daughter's teacher, she's a friend of Michelle's."

"She's a Witch." Tim snapped. "She's been putting the word out that she has a hybrid, she's planning on killing him and selling his pelt.

"No?" Sam gasped, "She's not like that."

"She was in the coffee shop earlier asking about Callen." Tony told Gibbs.

"We need to find out where she is holding him."

Sam didn't want to think about it, Joelle the woman he had trusted with his daughter was a witch?

"She has a cabin, in the Los Angeles forest. We went there for a weekend once, it was hard to find but I may be able to do it again."

"You drive." Gibbs ordered, "Tim you're with us. DiNozzo you go with Kensi and Deeks."

"Godspeed," Hetty said as they headed for the door.

* * *

Callen didn't know what Joelle had put in his food, but he felt like all his fur was falling out and he kept scratching like he had fleas.

He limped in a circle, sniffing the air. Something was wrong, he didn't know if it was him or something else, then he smelled it.

Fire!

She wouldn't have done this on purpose, in fact, he didn't think Joelle would set her own cabin on fire herself, there was too much in here that belonged to her.

Just under the scent of the fire, he caught it, the ogre, the one who worked for Arkady. Arkady must have sent him to finish the job.

Callen's ears flattened as he heard the crackle of the flames, as a human he had a small fear of fire, but in this form he was terrified.

He backed away from the door with a low whine, his tail tucked beneath him.

"You hear that Mutt!" Alexei called from the outside of the door, "That's fire, you are going to die then I'm going to come in there and smash your body to a pulp. There will be nothing left of you."

There was some more movement and Callen could only hear the flames as the smoke seeped into the cabin.

* * *

"There!" Tim pointed as he saw the first wisps of smoke rise above the treeline, "Looks like a log fire or something."

Sam put his foot down and drove towards the cabin.

He got as far as the clearing and stopped. "I don't get it, it was here?" He got out of the car, he could smell the smoke, but the cabin he was sure had been there wasn't in sight.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked as he got out of the car.

Tim shook his head, "It's here, I feel it, but I can't see it."

Suddenly Alexei seemed to appear out of thin air, in reality he had just stepped out from behind the cabin.

"NCIS FREEZE!" Gibbs pointed his gun at the man.

Alexei threw back his head and laughed. "You won't find him, no one alive will find this cabin."

"Cuff him." Gibbs said, throwing the cuffs to Tony who had just climbed shakily out of Kensi's car.

"It doesn't matter, by the time you find the Hybrid he will be dead. Either way I win." Alexei laughed.

Gibbs walked up and through the house, he couldn't see it and he was mortal.

"TIM!" He yelled, hoping there was something he could do.

Tim looked around for the one person he half hoped wasn't there.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam looked on astonished as Tim walked away from the house and into the woods where a man was leaning against a tree.

"I need your help." Tim said flatly, "You can see it can't you?"

"The cabin, of course I can." Death said, "It's why I am here."

"Please… Help us." Tim begged. Gibbs and Tony stepped closer, but keeping a respectful distance as the Los Angeles team looked on in confusion.

Death shook his head, "It is not up to me to decide who lives or dies, when it is someone's time I am here."

"You can't let him die!" Sam said, "I don't know who you think you are but…"

Tim stood between them shaking his head at Sam, "Don't."

Death leaned against the tree unconcerned as he watched the flames the others couldn't see flickering up the side of the cabin.

Tim turned back, "I have never asked you for anything, but this time I am asking Father. Help us."

Death looked dispassionately at his son. "I cannot change what is, I am here for the soul that is about to die."

"NO!" Sam yelled, "G!" He looked around praying he would be able to find his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

The flames were getting higher and Callen could see them flickering through the window.

He had jumped up, painfully, his leg wound still hurting, onto the couch and was looking out of the window, not believing what he could see.

Gibbs was out there standing around with his team watching as the house burned.

Callen howled in sadness as he saw the team watching. He knew they must be able to see him through the window, why wouldn't they come and save him?

The team stopped at the sound of the mournful howl echoed around them.

"I'm sorry." Tim said as he stepped towards his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew that he himself didn't have enough power to see through the wards, but by 'borrowing' a part of his father's power he would be able to see what his father was looking at.

He watched as the wards seemed to dissolve in front of his eyes.

"BOSS!" Tim gasped as he saw behind the wards, "The cabin is on fire!"

Tim looked around and saw the wards at each corner of the cabin.

Then letting go of his father and watching as the house faded from view he grabbed Alexei again.

"Break the wards!" He snarled as he turned the ogre towards the cabin.

Alexei was still staring terrified at the man in black, standing aloof to one side watching them.

"Is… Is that….?" He asked fearfully.

"My father. Yes, so if you know who he is, then you know who I am, now… _**BREAK THE WARDS**_!" He yelled his voice seeming to reverberate around the trees.

Alexei nodded terrified and he ran to the first ward and broke it.

The rest of the team watched as the cabin seemed to slowly rematerialize in front of them.

* * *

"Sam with me. The rest of you, fight that fire!"

Sam and Gibbs rushed the door kicking it in.

As the door crashed down Sam found himself bowled over by a snarling bundle of fury.

"Callen!" Gibbs called out trying to calm his furry friend down.

Callen pulled back and howled, then catching the scent of Alexei, he turned and launched himself at the ogre, ignoring the yells from Gibbs he attacked.

Not caring who was watching he latched onto Alexei's neck as his teeth ripped through his throat. Alexei's large hand grabbed Callen by the scruff as he snarled and ripped at the ogre until the hand fell lifelessly to the floor.

Callen backed off from the body and away from the team, still snarling, blood dripping from his muzzle as he kept a distance between them.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks looked in horror at the blood soaked wolf snarling in front of them.

Gibbs stepped forward, his hands bare and spread apart in submission. "G… G, it's Gibbs, come here. You're safe now." He said soft and slow.

Callen backed away, his ears flattened and his body low to the ground.

His head turned to look at the body of the Ogre lying on the ground between them.

"It's ok G, I know when you can tell me we'll be able to fix this."

Callen whined as he backed away.

Gibbs sat on the floor using a hand signal for the others to stay back.

"Come on Callen, it's ok. It's just me, we're pack remember?"

Gibbs smiled at the small flick of Callen's tail. He held his hands out, palms up, as Callen looked at him and then his eyes flicked to his team.

Gibbs smiled kindly, "It's ok G, they know who you are and they don't think anything different of you. Change back and we can talk about it."

Callen's ears flattened again and he cocked his head to one side.

"Can you change back?" Gibbs asked.

Callen shook his head, he took a step forward and then his hind leg collapsed behind him and with a yelp he fell to the floor.

"G!" Sam exclaimed in alarm and ran over to his partner. "He's hurt, Kens, get the first aid kit!"

Gibbs moved to kneel beside him and reached out to touch the wound.

Callen snapped at his hand and Gibbs tapped him on the nose. "Stop that and let me look." He admonished him.

Callen snorted and lay his head on the ground as Kensi handed Gibbs the first aid kit.

Gibbs poured some bottled water over the wound and Callen whimpered as Gibbs parted the matted fur to look at the bullet wound.

"You're gonna need stitches, it really would be less painful if you could change back, then I could get it out and stitch you up."

Callen turned his head away.

"Ok," Gibbs sighed, "You're going to need more help than I can give you. Let Sam carry you to the car and we'll get you help."

As Sam picked him up Callen closed his eyes, he couldn't fight it and the embarrassment was overwhelming him. Sam stopped as Kensi lay a hand on Callen's head as they walked past. He opened his eyes and looked sadly at her.

"You'll be ok Callen, we need you back at work soon. You heal and get well ok? We've got your back." She said as Deeks nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," He added, "And you can spend time with Monty too, as soon as you are better."

Callen couldn't hold back the amused snort that came from that comment and Deeks smiled as Sam continued on his way to the car.

Gibbs turned to the junior agent and the LAPD Detective. "Thank you. I'm going to take Tim with me, will you and DiNozzo deal with the body."

"Sure." Kensi replied.

"Hey. Where's the guy in black gone?" Deeks asked as Gibbs and Tim headed to the car.

DiNozzo shook his head, "He got what he came for, believe me, you don't want to ask."

"I don't get it?" Deeks said as Kensi called in for a coroner to pick up the body. "Tim is one of those people, but he couldn't see the cabin, then this guy shows up and he can?"

Tony nodded. "That was Death. Tim's father. From what Tim told me a few minutes ago no one living could see the house unless they had been behind the wards when they were set. Tim's father may be Death, but his mother is Springtime, he had too much life in him. He told me that by borrowing some of his father's power he could see behind the wards."

"So if we had touched this guy we would have seen it too?" Deeks questioned.

Tony shook his head, "If you or I had touched Tim's father we would be dead."

"Fair enough, so if we shake Tim's hand will we die too?"

Tony laughed, "Nope. Tim has a good balance of both and he's too nice a guy to kill you."

* * *

Callen had fallen asleep as Gibbs had held his head in the back of the car as Sam drove them all to Arkady's. While Callen had slept Tim had called the aging Russian and told them about Callen's injury. The Russian had insisted that Callen was brought to the Pack doctor.

Gibbs kept absent-mindedly scratching behind Callen's ears as he slept.

Sam smirked as he looked in the mirror.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Sam said with a small smile, "A few months ago we were having a conversation about me getting a dog for Kam, my daughter. G ended up referring to me as his dog. I think maybe he meant he should be my dog."

Gibbs chuckled slightly as Callen stirred, "He's not a dog, he's a wolf."

"And you've known this for years, haven't you. He trusts you. I mean I knew you were friends, but for him to let you in on this? This is huge."

Gibbs nodded, "Circumstances gave him no choice but I never betrayed his trust and when he asked me to be a part of his pack, I was honored."

Sam nodded a tinge of sadness on his face, "I trust him with everything, I wish he had trusted me with this."

"Don't take it personally, I worked with Tim here for years before I found out about his Ne'er connection and then Leon as well."

"How do you cope with it?" Sam asked concentrating on his driving. "I mean I am a SEAL, a black and white sort of guy and now, everything I thought was normal has been turned on its head."

Gibbs smiled, "Try having that happen without anyone to explain anything to you. Until G was well enough to turn back the first time; I was stuck in a Dacha in Siberia with this huge wolf, trying to get my head around the fact that he wouldn't eat me."

Sam nodded, "It doesn't change the fact that he's my partner, nor a part of my family. But I've never seen him as…" Sam shook his head the sight of Callen ripping that man's, (No, he wasn't a man he was an ogre.) throat out. "I mean, is he safe?"

"Are you?" Gibbs countered back. "He's still the same person you knew before. We don't know what Joelle and the others did to him, not yet. I don't know why he hasn't changed back yet, that has got me worried." He admitted.

They pulled up outside Arkady's home and Sam carried the unconscious wolf into the house.

"In here." Arkady said urgently as he took in the sight of the injured Callen.

A tall man in scrubs stood in what looked like a medical office.

"Sergei, this is Callen, he has been injured."

Sergei looked down at the wolf and his eyes widened. "He is pack?" He said in surprise.

"Maybe one day." Arkady said, "But he is a good friend."

"He's been shot in the leg." Gibbs told them, "And he won't or can't change back."

Arkady nodded, "The pup has always been feral. I had hoped his time with NCIS would have changed him a little. Where was he?"

"He was held by the Witch Joelle." Tim said.

Arkady nodded sadly, "I did not like her when Callen told me about her, and she refused to meet with me, now we know why."

Sergei went to inject Callen and Sam stood in front of him, "What is that?" He asked, ready to hurt the man if he hurt his friend.

"It is a simple local anaesthetic and a painkiller. To help while I take the bullet out. I am a fully qualified Were' doctor. I will not harm him. I will admit, with his being a hybrid I will have extra complications, but he should be fine as soon as I get the bullet out, you say it isn't silver?" Sergei asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, it looked like a regular bullet."

"Good, if he is like a full Werewolf then he should heal pretty quickly once it is out."

Arkady sighed in relief, "Come, let us let the doctor work. We will go and have tea no?"

The three men followed Arkady out to the sitting room.

"Tell me what happened."Arkady ordered.

"When we got to the cabin that Joelle was keeping him in we couldn't see it, we caught your bodyguard Alexei coming from behind it."

"You couldn't see it?" Arkady asked Tim surprise lacing his voice, he knew about the power the younger man wielded.

"Curse of the dead." Tim told him, "Only the dead could find the cabin unless you were inside the wards when the spell was created."

"How did you find it?" Arkady asked.

Tim smiled, "My father arrived to collect a soul. I will admit for a while I thought he was here taking Callen's soul, but it turned out he was here for Alexei. I borrowed some of this power to see through the wards. The cabin was on fire so we had Alexei break the wards so we could get in and save him."

Arkady shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that my bodyguard was working with the witch!" He exclaimed sadly. "Alexei was from a loyal family, it is sad that he turned against the pack."

"Do you have any idea why Callen didn't change back?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is that Callen doesn't want to change back, or that Witch did something to him so he can't change back."

"Is there a way you can tell?" Sam asked.

Arkady looked at Tim, "Would she come if you were here?" He asked.

"The ban is over, she's the most powerful elemental I know." Tim said.

"I don't care who or what it is if it helps G; get her here."

"I don't know if she can help, but I will ask." Tim said and turned to go out of the room.

"You sure you are ok with calling her?" Tony asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder for support."

Tim smiled, "I am. I'll just go."

Sam looked at the grave faces of the men in the room. Worry spilled in his gut for Callen, everyone seemed worried about Tim getting in touch with this 'elemental' or whatever it was. Could she be dangerous for Callen?

Sam watched as Tim walked towards the pool house where the portal for the Ne'er was located.

"Who is this woman anyway and why is Tim so reluctant to call her?"


	7. Chapter 7

Callen woke up, the smell of antiseptic filling his nose. He listened carefully, there was no one in the room so he opened his eyes.

The room was white and stark, there were surgical tools. He lifted his head carefully and started as he came face to face with the skeleton of a wolf. He started and fell with a thump off the surgical bed, he was laying on with a yelp. His heart thudding in terror in his chest.

The door opened and a man in a white coat walked in.

Callen backed into the corner baring his fangs.

"Mr. Callen, I am Sergei I am the Pack's doctor. You need to calm down, I am here to help you." Callen's hackles rose as the doctor grabbed a painkilling syringe, "I need to give you something for the pain."

Callen growled and inched further into the corner.

"Callen, I am not going to hurt you." Sergei said gently. "I will get someone you know, so you know I am not a threat, I do not know what they did to you, but we are only trying to help." Sergei backed over to the door and opened it.

At that moment Callen pounced, knocking Sergei onto his back and scrabbled, still limping a bit into the hallway.

The hallway looked familiar, but with his head muddled, fear and adrenaline coursing through his system he kept running, till he saw a door that led to the outside and not thinking crashed through the door trying to get to freedom and safety.

* * *

Gibbs, Arkady and Sam were having tea by the pool when the french doors off to the side of them smashed open and the sound of claws scrabbling on the patio drew their attention.

"G!" Sam called seeing his friend in fight or flight mode.

Gibbs got up and moved towards him. "Callen!" He called.

Callen stopped and sniffed the air. Smelling Arkady's scent he whined and lay down his tail tucked under him.

"Callen." The Russian said as he moved past Gibbs to the petrified wolf. "You don't need to be afraid, you are welcome as Pack, we just want to help you."

Submissively Callen whined as Arkady stepped forward. "You will do as I say and you will allow the doctor to help you." The Alpha said.

Callen rolled, carefully onto his back as Arkady walked over to him.

"That is better. Now, why are you not changing back?" Arkady asked.

Callen whined and flattened his belly to the ground.

Arkady looked over at Gibbs worriedly. "So, Callen; you are upset. We are finding you help, but you need to calm down and trust us."

Sam watched as Callen seemed to relax a little as Arkady scratched Callen behind the ear.

Gibbs crouched down at the side of the wolf and laid a hand on his back, "G, trust Arkady, he wants to help you."

Callen looked at Gibbs, even if he could have spoken no words were needed the sadness in his eyes was palpable as was the undercurrent of fear.

"I dunno what ya scared of G, but everyone here wants to help. Arkady thinks of you as Pack, but apparently you haven't agreed to join the pack yet."

Callen whined softly, then cut off as there was a flash from the pool house.

His ears pricked up and he sniffed the air. In an instant he was on his feet, his tail wagging madly. He gave a quiet bark and stood stock still staring at the pool house.

Gibbs and Sam instantly stood up their hands going for their weapons. Callen cocked his head to one side and moved to place himself between his friend, partner and the pool house, his hackles rising for a moment with a low growl at Sam and Gibbs.

"G?!" Sam breathed in shock.

The door opened and Callen's attention turned again, his tail started wagging crazily and even though he still limped slightly, he all but ran for the pool house door stopping as a blonde woman stepped out through the door.

* * *

"Arkady." Anna said as she stepped through and stopped looking surprised and smiled as the huge furry wolf bounded up to her, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.

"Callen?" Anna said as she saw him bound up to her.

He turned onto his back with his tail still wagging as she bent down to scratch his belly. Noting that he was in wolf form, it only took her a moment before she too changed into a wolf and with a happy yip Callen started chasing her onto the grass.

Sam laughed as the two wolves played, Callen favoring his leg as Anna sniffed the injury and licked his ear.

"I knew he liked her." He grinned.

"I am hoping they will mate one day." Arkady said keeping his voice down. "Anna gets mad when I mention it, but in this form you can see they are crazy about one another."

Gibbs nodded, "I can tell." He admitted.

Callen limped again as he tried to nudge Anna in the direction of the small wood next to the house.

Anna looked over at the others watching, then took off in the direction of the private wood at the back of Arkady's property.

"Well, hopefully Callen will come back as Callen." Arkady said as he watched the two go off, "I think they just need some time together."

Gibbs picked up his coffee mug and took a drink, "Well, now we just wait for Tim then."

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon that Tim emerged with a beautiful woman by his side.

"McGee." Gibbs said as he stood up smiling at the woman he had only seen from afar once before.

"Mom, this is…"

"Agent Gibbs, I have watched you since you were young. You have grown up to be someone your parents would have been proud of."

Gibbs smiled shyly, making Tim do a double take of his boss. "I would like to think so Ma'am." He replied.

"Thank you for being there for my son, I love him deeply and Thank you for your help in reuniting us."She told Gibbs as she seemingly glided towards Arkady, like a petal blowing in a spring breeze. "Alpha Kolcheck. Thank you for taking in the pup, he's a good child, just a little wayward, but his heart has always been in the right place. He is a good fit for your pack, trust him, he is a good child with some good people behind him."

Arkady bowed at the woman in respect as she turned to Sam Hanna.

"Samuel Hanna, come here child."

Sam looked affronted, "I'm not a child."

Springtime smiled, "We are all children of someone, just like my Time is my child."

Tim blushed as his mother stroked his hair for a moment and turned back to the large man.

"You have been a friend to Callen, for a long time, you are his pack even if you both don't know it yet."

"I'm his partner Ma'am and I will always have his back."

"I am Time's mother, Springtime." She said, addressing everyone, "Time has asked me to help as the pup, you call Callen, has been injured and bewitched?"

Tim stepped forward. "Mother, We know Callen was bewitched by Joelle Taylor, and conspired against by the Ogre, Alexei Dernov and the Hunters, Comescu. When we found him, he had been injured and we think he couldn't change back."

Springtime nodded.

"It took us time to get to him, Ma'am." Gibbs said, "Tim said something about there being a curse of the dead hiding the cabin he was in, there was a fire…"

"How did you…?" Springtime started, then she sighed wistfully. "Your father was there." She looked sadly at her son, "Did he help?"

Tim smiled slightly, "Not willingly, I 'borrowed' some of his power to see through the wards."

Springtime looked shocked, "Time!" She exclaimed, "You know how dangerous that is!"

"Callen is a friend, Mother, I couldn't not help." Tim said honestly.

Springtime nodded, "Always a good boy." She smiled and touched her son's shoulder. She turned her attention to Sergei, who walked out to the group, with a slight limp.

"Madam Springtime, it is good to see you again."

"Sergei, it has been a long time. I hear you are helping the Kolcheck Pack." Sergei smiled, it was always hard to not smile when Springtime was around, she was a breath of fresh air.

"I am Ma'am. I was tending to the hybrid before he knocked me down and ran off." Sergei looked around for him.

"He is with Anna, in the wood." Arkady pointed to the wooded area.

* * *

Anna lay in her wolf form, curled up beside Callen and licking his muzzle as he lay contented in the dappled sunlight.

He was safe and didn't want to ever leave her.

Anna's ears pricked up, followed by Callen's as they heard Arkady calling her. Callen shrugged and put his head down, but Anna nipped his ear. Arkady was her Alpha and if he was calling she had to go." Anna padded over to a small shelter and changed back, pulling on some clothes from her pile that was stored in there.

"Can you change back Callen?" She asked.

Callen shook his head, which turned into a whole body stretch and shake and then whined.

"Will you come back with me?" She asked, kneeling down and stroking his head gently.

Callen licked her hand and dutifully padded along behind her staying close to her leg.

As they got to the edge of the wood he stopped and sniffed the air.

"It's ok Callen, we will go together." Anna said and gently placed her hand on his back behind his shoulder blades as they left the wood.

* * *

Springtime smiled kindly as the pair walked over to the gathered group.

"Anna Kolcheck, I am pleased to meet you." Springtime said as Anna walked over to them. Callen had slowed his pace a little wary of the group.

"Callen, come to me." Springtime knelt down as he came slowly closer.

Callen sniffed her and wagged his tail.

' _You smell nice.'_ He thought.

Springtime laughed, "Thank you." She replied.

He yelped in surprise as she answered him, ' _You can understand me?'_ He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Of course child, I am Springtime, daughter of Gaia, Mother of Nature, and you child are Nature."

Callen lay on his back and wagged his tail as the woman tickled his belly and laughed. As he rolled over again Springtime sat on the grass cross legged, as the others watched.

"So tell me child, what happened?"

Callen lay his head in her lap as the others watched, as Springtime seemed to understand what he was saying. There was the odd yap, and bark as Callen reiterated his point and at one point Springtime lay a hand on his head and looked with a frown towards the others.

"I don't think that is right, but I will ask. You are right, this is old Magick harder to undo than normal Witch parlor tricks."

Callen whined and laid his ears back.

"Shh, little one, it will be alright, do you want to change back?" Springtime asked.

' _I'm scared.'_ Callen admitted. ' _They know now and they won't treat me the same. I'm a freak, not even a full Were just a dirty hybrid.'_

"Shh, child. That is not true, you; like my son are unique. The worlds are large enough to have a few special things." She admonished him, "Come lets talk to your Pack."

'Not my pack, I don't have one.' Callen said sadly, his tail ducking underneath him again.

Springtime laughed, "Your Pack is the most unique I have come across, you have Mortals, Were's, a Giant, an Imp and a Pixie, but it is **_your_ **_P_ _ack_."

* * *

Springtime walked towards the waiting group.

"You can understand him?" Sam asked. He had been amazed watching this person talk to his partner in wolf form.

"I can." Springtime took the chair that Arkady held for her as Callen sat at her feet, with his head on her knee as she stroked his head. "Callen has been a victim of very old Magick, I can feel it in his system, but it is lessening. I assume that what has been used was directly ingested by him."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

For a moment Springtime looked down at Callen who wagged his tail as she scratched behind his ear.

"Callen is insecure, he doesn't believe you will accept him as his partner, now you know he is Were', also he wants a pack, but he thinks that he doesn't deserve to have one."

"What? _NO!_ " Sam argued, "I'm his pack, he's my brother. His team will always be there for him and Arkady… well, he wants Callen in his pack."

'Really? Why, I'm not even fully Were?' Callen thought looking up at Springtime in the hope that she would ask for him.

"Tell Callen why." Springtime said.

Sam looked over at Callen, "He knows why. He's always had my back. I trust him with my life and my family's lives."

Tim knew where his mother was going with this and nudged Gibbs, "Tell him boss." He whispered.

Gibbs stepped forward. "I know you were scared when you told me about your being a Werewolf in '95 Callen. You had no choice but to put your faith in me to keep yourself alive. I have never broken that trust and you are one of the few people I trust with my life. You are an asset to your team and this pack that you have built for yourself. You don't need a conventional pack, you are special and because of that you have a special pack."

Callen snorted.

Arkady understood what was going on. "Even with your special pack you will always have a place in my pack, to run when you need to and to gather when that is needed."

Callen cocked his head on one side, but even Sam could see the smile in his friend's eyes.

Anna walked over to Callen and whispered in his ear and his tail wagged like a lunatic and he licked her on the cheek.

Anna blushed and walked back to the others.

Springtime took some herbs from her cloak. "You will need to have these made into a drink for him, it will be an antidote. However, this isn't an instant fix. It will take a few days before the Magick wears off, any faster and he might be hurt." She said as she handed the herbs to Tim. "Now I must return, I have Spring to prepare for." She smiled as she stood and pulled her son into a hug, "Keep making me proud." She said softly to him.

She walked towards the woods, melted into the surroundings and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim and Sam stood in the kitchen as the antidote brewed in a pan on the stove.

"You think this will help G?" Sam asked.

Tim nodded, "Mom would know what is best for him. We brew this up and let it cool, in this form he can't drink it hot, it will damage his insides." He said as he stirred the mixture.

Sam looked outside as Callen was laying between Gibbs and Anna on the patio, listening while the others talked.

Even though he was still a wolf, Sam could tell he was bored. His eyes kept fluttering close, his tongue panting in the heat. Every once in awhile Anna's hand would reach down and stroke his head, Sam smiled as he watched Callen's tail wag furiously every time she did that.

"How did your team handle the fact that you were different to them?" Sam asked as he took the coffee Tim handed him.

"They took it well, considering I panicked when I realized that the case we were working on was going to expose the Ne'er. Leon helped me tell them."

"You call Director Vance, Leon?"

Tim chuckled, "Leon is my Uncle, his mother is Gaia, the same as my mother's."

"Wow!" Sam leaned against the counter in shock.

"Yep."

"So how did you tell your team?" Sam asked.

Tim smiled and gave a small laugh, "Leon cleared the building and my team stood there as the elders appeared in the bullpen, I thought Tony was going to wet himself." He chuckled.

Sam laughed, "But Gibbs took it ok?"

"Yeah, just figured it was Gibbs being Gibbs. Had no idea until this case that he had known about the Ne'er world for years." Tim took a sip of his tea and stirred the antidote again. "After the case, it was funny for a while. Hell, it was funny during the case. Tony didn't take it well. But as soon as he realized I wasn't a monster and I wasn't going to hurt him. He was ok. I think more than anything, it was the fact that I didn't tell him that hurt him the most. The others took it as well as they could. Why do you ask?" Tim asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I am worried about how the others will treat Callen. I mean, I know that Nell, Nate and Hetty will be ok, and I am; but Kensi, Deeks and Eric?"

"They will each handle it in their own way, as soon as Callen is back to normal, he'll need to talk to them one on one," Tim laughed, "If it's actually possible to get Callen to do that, I hear he hates opening up as much as Gibbs does."

Sam nodded, "That's true, but I will take that advice and suggest it to him when he's… Well, when he's a human G again."

Tim poured the now cooled mixture into a bowl. "Let's get that antidote into him."

Sam looked at it and laughed, "At least it's not a shot."

* * *

Three of them sat around a table in the dark corner of a bar.

"You sure _she_ doesn't know we are here?" Deeks asked.

Eric shook his head, "I overheard her telling Nell that they were going to visit Arkady with Nate. Apparently Callen is going to be ok."

Kensi smiled at that, "That's good to hear." She said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but how do we deal with this?" Deeks asked. "I mean… Knowing what we know now, will we be able to work with them?"

"I hope so, Just because they are not... ya know…" Kensi looked around to make sure no one was listening, "You sure this is a secure spot?" She asked looking at Eric.

"There are no camera's in or outside of this bar. I made sure no one can trace us."

"Ok, so… What are we going to do, I mean, do we act like we don't know what we know?"

"We can't really. I mean we saw Callen rip out that man's throat." Deeks said his voice shaking slightly. Ever since Kensi and Deeks had seen that they had been on edge. They had waited with the body until the coroner had arrived and then had headed straight back to Ops to talk to Eric, who had suggested they come here to talk.

"I mean," Deeks continued, "I know Callen is a federal agent and has had to kill people, but this was brutal, he didn't need to kill that man, thing, whatever he was?"

"Do we need to be scared of him?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him, I mean what if he turned and killed us all? There's a reason they put dogs down when they kill. There is no way he didn't taste blood after he killed Dernov." Kensi said quietly.

They stopped as a waitress brought over the food and drink they had ordered on entering the bar.

They ate for a while, none of them wanting to continue the conversation they were having.

As they finished their food, Deeks noticed them being watched and sighed. "Busted." He said to the others and moved up so the newcomer could join them.

"Should have known you'd be the one Hetty would send here." Kensi said.

Nate took the spare seat next to Deeks.

"How much did you hear?" Eric asked.

"Enough. I figured you'd be talking about it." Nate said, no accusation in his voice, more acceptance. "I also figured you'd have questions and I will answer them, though, not here."

"Where then?" Deeks asked.

"Boatshed?" Nate suggested.

They agreed and followed him out.

* * *

Sam and Tim walked out to the patio, where the group was sitting and chatting, carrying the antidote.

Sam placed it on the table. "You ready for this G?" He asked.

Callen cocked his head to the left and looked up at the table.

"Oh, Sorry G." Sam said and placed the bowl on the floor.

Slowly Callen walked over to the bowl and sniffed it. He looked pleadingly up at Anna.

She smiled down at him, "Come on Callen, it won't be that bad."

Sam crouched down to his partner, "It could worse, it could have been a shot." Callen gave him a look that needed no translation and Sam laughed. "Just drink it."

Callen gave the liquid a tentative lick, then wagged his tail. It actually tasted nice. In his head, he thanked Springtime for making it not taste bad. A familiar scent wafted on the breeze and he swore he heard her voice saying, 'You are welcome. Now drink it.'

Tim smiled as he too heard his mother's voice, knowing that the others wouldn't be able to hear her. "You heard her Callen."

Callen lapped up the rest of the antidote hoping that it wouldn't be too long before he was human, or well as human as he could get, again. He sat down as soon as he drank it nudging Anna in the leg so she knew he had finished.

She put the bowl on the table as Callen let out a yawn.

"Are you feeling tired Callen?" Arkady asked.

Callen stretched out and nodded his head.

"Anna, can you take Callen to the room we've prepared for him to get some rest."

She stood up and waited for Callen to rise. "Tell Henrietta I will talk to her once Callen is settled." She told her father.

Callen wondered why Hetty was coming, but a wave of tiredness overtook him and he yawned and followed Anna, his tongue flopping to one side as he padded after her.

Anna walked into her room and Callen followed, "I figured you might want a bit more privacy than the room my father picked for you." She said sitting on her bed.

Callen walked around smelling all the different scents in the room.

Anna lay down on the bed, "You need to rest Callen." She said patting the bed beside her. "I made you a promise and I will keep it."

Callen jumped up onto the bed, turned around and scrabbled with his front paws at the duvet, she pulled it back and he went under it then laid down.

"Now sleep." She said as she softly stroked his muzzle and his eyes slipped shut.

"I will protect you." Anna vowed quietly before she drifted off herself, lulled by his soft breaths on her arm.

* * *

Nate waited as the others filed into the boatshed, Deeks looking around for Hetty.

"She's not here, she's gone with Nell to help Callen. Sit down and we'll talk." Nate said as he took a seat at the large table in the main room.

The other three sat down.

"It's not that we are… prejudiced towards you all or anything like that." Deeks started not sure if Prejudiced was the word he was looking for. "We understand that you are all different. We don't care you are still our friends. It's just Callen… well, he… he ripped a man's throat out!" Deeks said, his voice rising on the last part.

"It's ok, he wasn't a man."

"Man… Ogre, whatever! Callen killed him in cold blood." Kensi said, moving to hold Deeks' hand supportively.

"We know that Alexei Dernov was working with Joelle Taylor to torture Callen. As yet I can't talk to Callen to find out why he did that." Nate said calmly. "Deeks, how did you feel when Sidorov tortured you? If you had managed to get free what would you have done to him?"

Deeks looked away from the others, "I think I would have killed him, but more to protect Sam than myself."

"When Callen came out of the cabin where were you?"

"We were near that weird guy in black. I think McGee said it was his father?" Deeks said, "Alexei was between us and Sam."

"So maybe Callen was protecting you?"

Eric shook his head, "I was watching, on that weird net thing of Nell's. He didn't look at the others, he sniffed and he went straight for him, not giving him a chance." He stated.

Nate just sat there for a minute, evaluating the team. "Do you trust Callen?" He asked simply.

"We trust Callen the man, but that… that thing…" Deeks said.

"Is still Callen." Nate finished. "It's still him, you of all people know how it is to be judged by your appearance. You are often overlooked because of how you look, or you put 'Artie' that coat on to blend in as a homeless person. But underneath it's still you, Marty Deeks. LAPD Detective, Practicing Lawyer and Smarter than Callen and Sam put together." Nate said.

Deeks looked away, embarrassed.

"Sam frequently misjudges you, I know how that makes you feel. Callen knows all about you and gets frustrated that you won't tell anyone. He's followed you once or twice in his own 'disguise' when you've taken underprivileged and homeless Teens to the forest to help build their self esteem. He's stayed nearby just to be around if you needed help. He's never said anything as you've never told anyone about the work you do. But he respects you, seeing beyond what others see." Nate sat back as his words filtered in.

Kensi and Eric looked at Deeks as if seeing him for the first time. Deeks himself, was deep in thought, realizing that the wolf he had seen a few times on those self esteem sessions had actually been his teammate.

"It isn't about appearance, it's about the person underneath."

All three of them looked abashed.

"I know you were freaked out about what you saw, but I know Callen and I know he thinks of you all as his Pack. Now Arkady has invited you to his home as a neutral place to talk to Callen, when whatever has caused him to be stuck as a wolf wears off. My question to you is… Will you go and try and accept him as he is, or will you walk away?"


	9. Chapter 9

Joelle sat in The Inn, frustration and anger pouring off her in waves. A few of the clientele looked over at her in the corner but avoided her.

She had gone to The Inn soon after arriving at the cabin to give Callen his next dose of her potion; this would have been the one to make the change permanent. To keep him as a wolf, as her pet forever. She had arrived to find her cabin in ashes and no sign of Callen.

Knowing that if anything were happening, The Inn would be the best place to find information, she ordered herself a drink and sat in the corner.

Sykes watched her from his vantage point behind the bar, she hadn't noticed him, but most didn't. He was the barkeep, not a major player in anything. Sykes allowed anything in his bar as long as it didn't break Fay rules, this was and always would be a safe place for all Ne'er worlders to meet.

Tim had been by earlier looking for his mother and had told Sykes what was going on in the Mortal Realm.

So, when Joelle entered, he had kept an eye on the Witch, who had been keeping his ward's friend imprisoned. Sykes himself had seen Callen a few times as a child. He'd even offered to take him in, but that had been vetoed when Springtime had left her child with him, more for Callen's sake than Tim's as she had no idea what her mother was going to do in retribution for her transgression.

Sykes had kept an eye on Callen during his younger years, letting him sleep in one of the storehouses that was attached to The Inn, allowing him to clean the yard for food and a place to sleep. He'd always felt sorry for the boy, seeing the way some of the other Ne'er worlders treated him. Although not breaking Fay laws, they would still abuse the boy because he was a hybrid.

After Tim had been born, Gaia had gone crazy and banned any interbreeding at all. Making Callen even more of a target, more than once he had been the subject of an attack by Ne'er worlders trying to eradicate all hybrids hoping that Gaia would change her mind.

Sykes was glad that Tim and Callen hadn't known each other then. Both boys were kind hearted and Tim would have hated even indirectly to know he had been the cause of some of Callen's pain.

In Sykes's mind, both were _his_ boys and he looked out for them.

He watched silently as Joelle toyed with her drink as if waiting for someone. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long as a hunter walked into the bar. Sykes had to smile at the fact that the Comescu had chosen to hide his face with a cloak, not realizing that all the other patrons in the bar had known who is was from the second he walked in. After all, Comescu's were mortal and they just oozed difference. The only time he really noticed was when Tim brought those mortals he worked with to The Inn. Sykes had known that Gibbs knew something of the Ne'er, he wasn't sure what, but the man had not shown as much unease with the situation. Gibbs had been one of the few mortals Sykes had met that he respected.

* * *

Grabbing a cloth Sykes started wiping down the tables getting closer to the one Comescu and Joelle the Witch were occupying.

"He's dead… The mutt ripped his throat out…" Comescu said.

"So he's still alive?" Joelle asked a small smile creeping over her face.

"So I hear, he's still a wolf, though, your spell worked, he can't turn human." Comescu gave a short laugh, "All you need to do is get him the last dose."

"He's with the Kolcheck Pack, they are protecting him."

" _Dogs,_ the lot of them." Joelle snapped, "They can't protect him. That's the beauty of the spell, Callen is mine. All I need is access to the grounds. Does Kolcheck have a portal on site or does he use a communal one?" She asked.

"He has his own, but he has guards on this side of the portal." Comescu warned.

"That will not be a problem." Joelle smiled evilly, thinking of the charm Callen wore around his neck like a collar. She doubted even he knew it was there as he was asleep when she had placed it around his neck tight enough to be hidden under the fur.

"There is one problem though." Comescu warned her. "Someone from the Ne'er has given him an antidote to your spell."

"There is no one powerful enough to do that. _I_ am the most powerful Witch here."

"I would hope so." Comescu retorted.

"I will fetch him back here and finish what I started." Joelle replied. "Then, when he is stuck as a wolf, you may have his pelt for your wall."

Sykes moved off still cleaning tables until he was far enough out of the way. He headed to the back room, cursing the fact he knew his boy was in danger and he had no way he could think of to help, unless Tim came back or Leon was contactable.

He sent a silent prayer to the gods to protect Callen from this Witch, he walked over to a set of spell books he kept in his own private library to see if there was anything he could do to help.

* * *

Callen's head felt fuzzy as he woke up. He had been dreaming about Joelle, her insistence that he belonged to her and he would do what she told him. He shuddered as he thought of her and looked down hoping that he was now human, he sighed as he realized that he was still in wolf form. He had hoped that the antidote would work.

"It's all right Callen, they said it would take a few days." Anna said as she walked out of the bathroom which adjoined her room and sat on the bed.

Callen let out a small whine in frustration.

"You slept well, so the antidote must be working." She surmised.

Callen snorted as he looked over at her.

She reached for her clothes, "Turn around." She ordered as she went to get dressed.

Callen yipped and she laughed.

"I don't care, man or wolf, I'm not getting dressed with you watching. Come on, I'll let you out and you can… you know…" She pointed in the direction of the woods.

Callen jumped off the bed and wagged his tail.

"Don't be long, I hear Sam is thinking about making bacon for breakfast. I know you'll want some of that."

Callen barked happily and licked her hand as she walked past him.

"I'll be about five minutes." She said as she let him out.

She laughed as she closed the door hearing him bound down the stairs. She would not yet admit it to his face, but she loved him.

Callen ran down the stairs and scrabbled at the back door, whining as Sam walked down behind him.

"You wanna go out boy!?" Sam asked.

Callen abruptly sat down and cocked his head on one side.

"Sorry, G. I forgot." Sam said with a slight smirk as he unlocked the door.

With the first scent of the wood in his nostrils, Callen's annoyance at Sam went away. He jumped up at the door knocking it closed.

"G!" Sam exclaimed, "You have to move so I can open the door."

Callen stepped back, his tail still wagging as Sam opened the door, then he pushed through heading straight for the trees.

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he left the door ajar and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning." Gibbs said as he leaned against the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Gibbs." Sam said, "I had a call from Nate last night, he's bringing the others over today to join us for breakfast."

"How they taking it?" Gibbs asked. "Anything to worry about?"

Sam shrugged, "They are a bit shocked, but I think they will be ok. According to Nate, seeing Callen rip Dernov's throat out, unnerved the team."

Gibbs sipped his coffee and shrugged, "Can't see why. It's not like Callen hasn't killed a suspect before in front of your team."

"Yeah, but it's the first time that someone has had their throat ripped out by their team leader in the form of a wolf. Not something you see everyday." Sam said as he poured himself a coffee.

Gibbs nodded, "True enough. I knocked on Callen's door earlier, he wasn't in there, have you seen him this morning?"

Sam nodded, "He was at the door as I came down the stairs. I looked for him last night and he wasn't in there either, I wonder what happened?" Sam was worried, but his gut wasn't going crazy. "Maybe he found a more comfortable corner to sleep in."

Anna walked into the kitchen, "I hope you're cooking bacon, Callen nearly drooled on me when I told him he could have some this morning." She smiled at them both as she moved past to get herself a glass of juice.

"He was with you?" Sam asked his smile growing wider.

Anna ignored him and looked out of the window, "He in the wood?" She asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes. We have the team joining us for breakfast, so I'm hoping he'll be as happy as he was this morning when they turn up."

Anna looked over as they got the stuff out and started to pull together to make breakfast.

"Anything I can do?" Anna asked.

"Go find G, let him know the others are coming. Maybe wake up the others?"

Anna nodded and left to wake the others first.

* * *

Callen ran through the woods, it wasn't a deep or dark wood, but it was big enough for him to get his business done and to chase a rabbit or two. He wouldn't kill it though, he was saving room for the bacon Anna had promised him.

He ran for about an hour, running through the small stream that cut through the wood. Rolling in the water and shaking himself dry.

"G!" Sam called from the house.

Callen stopped and sniffed, catching the smell of bacon and he ran full pelt towards the house.

Sam grinned, watching him run, "I swear, he's happier like this than when he is a man." He laughed as Callen stopped as he ran to sniff a ball Sam had thrown between him and the house. He snorted and picked the ball up and carried it close to the house dropping it in a small wood basket near the door. "What you don't wanna play fetch?" Sam asked.

Callen yipped at him with a slight snarl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the bacon." Sam replied, "But you gotta wash up, you smell G."

Callen whined as Gibbs walked past with a large plate of bacon.

He looked over pleadingly at Anna, She grabbed a strip of bacon off the pile. "Come on Callen, I am hungry and they obviously think making you wait is funny." She looked at them disapprovingly and walked into the house Callen following at her heels.

"You clean your feet first Callen, I do not want mud on my clean floor!" Arkady called after him.

Callen's head turned and he made a point of wiping his paws on the mat just inside the door.

* * *

As Anna closed the door, Nate pulled up in his car, with Kensi, Deeks and Eric in tow.

Hetty stood up and walked towards the car.

"Mr Getz." She started in greeting, then she looked over at the others, "Will you be on your best behavior when Mr. Callen rejoins us?" She asked them.

"Is he still a wolf?" Eric asked worried.

"He is, but he has taken the antidote to the spell that he was infected with, so it is just a matter of time before he is back to his old self." She informed them, "My question is…. Will you be able to treat him as you did before?" She asked again.

"I won't deny seeing him… what he did to that man… Ogre? Alexei, it was unnerving. However Callen is our team leader and we will have his back and keep his secret." Deeks said being the spokesperson for the group. The others nodded in agreement.

"Then you are all welcome." Hetty said and moved aside to let them enter.

They walked out to the back and Nell smiled as they joined them.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Hey Nell, Sam. Where's Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Having a shower; he went for a run and was covered in mud when he came back." Sam replied.

The three looked uncomfortable, unsure what to say to that.

Arkady noticing the tension stood up, "Welcome to my humble home, friends of G. Callen." He spread his arms wide and gestured to the table, "Sit, join us. Callen will not be long."

Slowly the tension diffused in the newcomer mortals and they took spaces at the large dining table.


	10. Chapter 10

Sykes had paced up and down for over an hour, trying to figure out what he could do to stop the Witch from hurting his boy.

In the end he threw his rag onto the table in frustration and did something he hadn't done in nearly nine hundred years.

Sykes _closed_ The Inn.

He waited until the last patron finally, and still grumbling left, then he locked the door. Walking out to the back room, put food down for Tim's dog, Cerberus. Then he grabbed his coat as he listened to the seven foot tall puppy bound up and eat his food. "I'll be back soon Cerb," He called, "You watch The Inn while I am gone."

He walked out into the courtyard behind The Inn with the seven foot puppy following him and headed for the portal that Tim used most mornings to go to work.

Just as he stepped through he turned to the dog again, "Sit and wait." He said, he heard the dog slump with a huff to the floor as he turned with a small smile and stepped through the portal.

* * *

As Anna opened the door, Callen bounded out without thinking. He stopped as he saw his team members sitting at the large outdoor table and he screeched to a halt and moved closer to Anna.

"It will be ok Callen, Papa wouldn't have let them here if they were going to hurt you." Anna said as she crouched down to soothe the wolf who was giving a quiet whine.

Kensi turned her head and smiled at him, "Hey Callen, come on, this breakfast smells great."

Callen's tail gave a small but hopeful wag and he bounded up beside the table and sat on the ground next to Anna.

The others smiled as he stuck his head on the table looking longingly and sniffing loudly at the bacon.

"Ok, ok G." Sam sighed and took some and put it in a bowl for him, handing it to Anna, who placed it under the table so Callen could eat without being watched by the others who had started to talk amongst themselves.

Breakfast continued amicably. The Ne'er Worlders answering questions from the mortal about the realm and filling them in on what they could amongst themselves.

A large bird landed on the lawn and conversation stopped as Callen barked and chased the bird around the grass, his tail wagging happily as the bird flew just out of reach.

"Callen!" Kensi gasped in shock.

Deeks laughed, "He looks like he's enjoying himself Kens."

Callen ignored them as he ran happily around. He had picked up the ball from the basket he had placed it in, he tossed it with his mouth into the air and chased it across the grass.

The others watched with smiles as he played.

"In this form, Callen is still a pup." Arkady explained, "He's a teenager in our realm. So although as a man here he is an adult, in his wolf form he is still a child and plays. It is why he is so carefree while he is changed. His emotions are not bound by his human side in wolf form."

Deeks smiled, "I will admit seeing our fearless leader like this makes me wish I could be a wolf too." He said wistfully.

"Is it like the movies?" Eric asked, "Can you get turned into a Werewolf by being bitten?"

Arkady shook his head, "No. We are not vampires, child. It has been lost to us through time how we came to be. We just are. You cannot get turned into a Were', although when we do bite, it is usually for self preservation or the protection of others. Like our natural namesakes, we are wolves. We live as a pack, we love as wolves do, for life. We are as gentle as wolves are, we do not kill for fun, or for malice. See, even with that bird, Callen will not get close enough to kill it. He is not hungry and there is food here. We do not kill for no reason."

The mortals listened to Arkady's words, one point filtering in through all the others.

' _We live as a pack.'_

"This is why it is important that if you have a problem with this you need to tell us." Nate said, "Callen built his pack around you all. He needs this to…" He stopped as there was a flash from the pool house. "Are you expecting anyone?" Nate asked Arkady.

Standing up Arkady shook his head. "No." He motioned and his bodyguards started to move towards the pool house.

* * *

Callen stopped, sniffed and turned towards the guards growling at them.

"Callen?" Gibbs asked, confused as the door to the pool house opened and a small man stepped out.

"Alpha Kolcheck?" Sykes said as he walked towards the house.

"Sykes?" Tim said, surprised, his face breaking into a huge smile at his minder as he got up and walked towards the man.

Callen moved to protect the smaller man.

Sykes reached up and stroked the top of his foreleg. "It's ok Callen, I know Tim."

Callen whined slightly, feeling he had offended his friend and lay on his stomach.

"It's alright child, however, it is about you I am here. I need to talk to your pack."

Callen cocked his head to one side in confusion.

Sykes tapped his muzzle, "Silly pup, they are your pack, do you not believe what Springtime told you? We talked, I know what happened." Sykes sighed, "It is for that reason I am here. I need to talk to your pack."

The others stopped as they saw the familiarity between Callen and this strange man.

Tim walked over to him, "You know Callen?" He asked as Callen moved into a protective stance beside his friend.

Sykes smiled, "You are not the only one who has sought the shelter of my Inn child. Callen too has stayed with me from time to time. Now which one of you is Alpha Kolcheck?" He asked, looking from Gibbs to Arkady, both of whom seemed to be in charge.

Arkady stood up. "Sykes, your reputation precedes you. I had no idea you ever left the Ne'er?"

Sykes gave a small laugh, "Normally I wouldn't, I haven't been here since… well, since before all of you were born." He walked up to the group and took the chair offered to him. "Thank you. We need to talk, I have heard some worrying things; The witch Joelle was in The Inn, with a Hunter."

"You saw this?" Arkady asked.

Sykes smiled slyly. "I see everything."

"So why come here now? Why not send Pixel?" Tim asked.

"Pixel has been busy, she is dealing with her ever expanding family, she has over 2000 sprites now." Sykes told him, "This Joelle is evil. You know I don't usually involve myself in anyone's business but this is Callen."

"How do you know him?" Gibbs asked.

"I have been a refuge for Callen since he was a small child. He has stayed in the storehouse at the back of The Inn, working for food and board."

"You made a child work?" Deeks asked angrily.

Callen growled a warning at him.

"He wouldn't take it for free, so I gave him a few small tasks, I believe you mortals do it for your children, _'Chores'_?" Sykes replied stroking Callen's shoulder to calm him down.

Deeks nodded.

"Callen wouldn't accept help he hadn't earned. So a few small tasks in return for a safe place to sleep and a hot meal were all he would accept. As such, he has a place in my heart as has Time, they are both my boys."

Tim looked over with a small smile as Callen wagged his tail and licked Sykes' hand.

Sykes patted him on the head and continued. "Joelle plans on trying to get to Callen again. Whatever she did to him, she feels that this antidote you have won't work. Her plan is to make him go with her and then for the Hunter to kill him and mount his pelt on his wall."

Arkady paled, as did Anna. This was the worse death a Werewolf could have.

Callen lay flat on the ground and whined in fear at what he was hearing. Anna moved over to sit on the ground beside him.

"This bitch will have to get through us first." Deeks said, Kensi, Sam and Eric all nodding in agreement.

Callen's tail gave a small wag, which the team took as a good sign.

"Thank you for your information Sykes." Arkady said.

Sykes nodded, "I don't as a rule involve myself in Ne'er affairs, I am neutral as you know, however, this involved someone I care about and I won't let him be hurt."

Arkady looked over at Tim, "What do you suggest we do? I do not want to break the Fay truce, but I do not want a member of my pack targeted either."

"Do not break the truce." Tim said, "The consequences are too terrible to think about. We have enough support here to prepare for her arrival, we just need to…" Tim stopped as there was a small explosion and the door to the pool house flew across the grass.

* * *

"She's here!" Sykes said.

Callen whimpered as the tall woman stepped through the portal.

The mortals drew their guns ready to defend Callen.

"You can't hurt me." Joelle said, "Callen come here."

To his and everyone else's horror, Callen stood up and walked towards her.

Whimpering as he tried not to, keeping his tail tucked between his legs and low to the ground he moved closer to her.

"G, NO!" Sam called, "You need to move, we can't get a shot."

With everything that was in him, he tried to stop, only to feel a burning sensation around his neck as a Joelle muttered a few words and a crystal flamed with a burning light. Callen howled in pain.

"Quiet _Mutt_ ," Joelle snapped, "Stop fighting you'll burn that lovely pelt of yours." Joelle raised her hand and started chanting a spell Tim recognized, he realized it would kill all the mortals within earshot.

Tim's eyes grew dark as he watched what was happening, " ** _ENOUGH!_** " He boomed standing in front of the Mortals to protect them.

"You can't stop me who do you think you are?" She sneered.

Tim said nothing as both Gibbs and Tony moved back a step with a smirk, Gibbs motioning for the others to follow suit.

"Joelle Taylor, Witch; You are guilty of attacking another Ne'er worlder."

"You can't stop me, what are you anyway? You're not a Mortal."

"Elemental." Tim said flatly, it was as all he was going to say.

"Elemental!" Joelle laughed, "There haven't been any Elementals born in centuries. You don't have the power to stop me, child."

Tim shrugged as if he didn't care. "Maybe not…" He whistled loudly, knowing that the portal behind her was still open and seeing through it to where she had crossed. He could see the courtyard of The Inn and he had correctly assumed she had watched Sykes come through the portal and had followed him. It being a private portal on his end, had reacted badly to her energy, hence the explosion.

There was a loud unearthly howl and Callen lay flat on the floor, his ears flat with fear.

Joelle stopped as she heard it.

Callen whimpered as he tried to crawl away from what he could smell was coming.

"Defend me." She ordered.

Callen looked over at Anna and howled in fear, however the charm around his neck meant that he had to obey her orders. If he had to die he wanted hers to be the last face he saw. He didn't know what was coming, but it's scent smelled like death, old, ancient death and for the first time in his life he was terrified.

Shaking as he bared his teeth, staring at the door. He could smell is and sense it but he couldn't see it. He howled in terror as the front of the pool house exploded, glass and wood debris flying everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

The others watched in horror as Callen was picked up by an invisible force and flung across the garden to land in a heap by the wooded area.

Joelle screamed as she was, at the same time as Callen, grabbed in a grip and flung across the grass.

Anna and Sam sprinted across to where Callen lay as he came around and tried to crawl across to Joelle.

The dark mist that enveloped her caused her to cry out as she felt claws rip her leg and teeth bite her throat, she couldn't make a sound, but with a smile she couldn't hold back despite the pain she could hear the wolf scream.

Callen was away from the mist and was letting out the most inhuman sound of pain the others had ever heard, a strangled scream as he felt his throat tear and his hind leg rip, he collapsed on the grass and tried to move as he felt hands holding him down.

"Tim stop what you're doing!" Sam yelled, "It's hurting Callen."

"Cerb… Stand Down!" Tim yelled and the smoky mass sat on the grass.

Joelle lay under the mass, blood pouring from her throat, but still a smile on her face as she looked towards Callen.

"It's a binding spell!" Sykes said as he walked closer, "Look, the glow around his neck."

Sam saw the slight glow of the crystal, fading as Joelle's life blood went from her. Callen had passed out and Anna was trying to wake him up. Not thinking Sam grabbed for the crystal and pulled, jumping back as he was burned.

Even unconscious the movement got a small whimper from the wolf.

Anna looked at Tim, "Can you help him? He has a crystal attached to his neck, we can't get it off. It looks Elemental."

Joelle reached her hand towards Tim, who stopped and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her with a sad look on his face.

"You never had a clue did you?" He said sadly.

A dark figure appeared from the wood and walked over to the two people.

"Hello father." Tim said as he turned to the man. "I take it you are here for her." He pointed down at the wide eyed, gasping, woman.

Death nodded, "Again, your friend Callen is spared, but I need to help him first, he is not on my list and if I take her, it will kill him and upset the balance. However, he does have something of mine, I need to take back."

He walked over to the unconscious wolf.

"NO! G!" Sam stood between Death and his friend.

For the first time in a millennia, Death smiled.

"You surround yourself with strong people my son." Death said as he looked towards Tim, approval in his voice. "Samuel Hanna, it is not yet the boy's time, I am here to make sure he does not leave with the Witch, Joelle." He reached down and snatched the crystal from around her neck and walked towards where the rapidly dying body of Joelle lay and held the crystal out above her face leaning in slowly.

"You stole from me Witch; it may have been a hundred years ago, but to me that is a blink in time. From the second you touched the binding crystal you were doomed to die, it runs on life energy."

"Taking sides Father?" Tim asked surprised.

Death stood up and looked dispassionately at his son. "I never take sides, it is not my job Time, I keep the balance, that is all."

"Of course Father." Tim said respectfully with a slight smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

Death disappeared with Joelle's last gasp and Tim turned his attention to Callen lying in the grass, human and naked.

* * *

At the same moment the others noticed he was human, Sam took his shirt off and covered his partner.

"Help me get him inside." Sam said as he looked at the scratches and bruises that the fur had hidden, it was obvious looking at him now that he had been beaten while he had been a wolf.

Tim took off his jacket to help cover Callen as Gibbs, Arkady and Deeks moved in with a stretcher.

The men moved as one to help take Callen inside to the medical room.

"In here!" Sergei said, clearing the bed Callen had occupied a few days before.

He took a good look at the man, "Finally good to see you back to your old self." He said as he checked Callen's vitals. The others crowded the doorway as Callen started to come around.

"I need space to work." Sergei snapped, "Everyone out."

"Anna….." Callen groaned as Sergei touched a wound.

"Everyone but Anna out."

Anna moved to the corner of the room.

"Why did you not see the crystal when you examined him last time?" She asked.

"It was a Binding Crystal." Sergei said, "Extremely old Elemental magic. They cannot be seen by non-elementals unless activated."

He moved to place a monitor on Callen's chest to check his heart rate and put lotion on the burns on his neck, "She used a silver chain, I couldn't see it and it must have irritated him bad." He said putting antiseptic in the light rash around his neck and on the burn mark where Sam had tried to remove the crystal.

"Anna… no… don't hurt her…" Callen groaned as he stirred.

Anna moved closer to Callen and grabbed his hand, putting one hand on his forehead. "I'm here G, you're ok, it's all over."

Callen shook his head, "No... binding... can't... change…"

Anna looked at the doctor, "He's burning up, could it be he's still bound?"

Sergei shook his head, but turned and walked out to find the others, well more specifically Tim.

* * *

Tim was on the back lawn talking quietly to Sykes and doing what to the others looked like he was stretching up and scratching in mid air.

"Good boy." Tim said to Cerberus, although they could see nothing more than a smoky outline, the mortals heard the deep bark that echoed around them.

"So, I will take him back now." Sykes said as the others walked to join them.

"Thank you." Tim said, "I know how much you don't like being here."

Sykes smiled, "It is too…. Strange." He admitted. "But for you or G, I would do this thing."

Sergei walked over to him, "We have a problem with Callen. His temperature is rising and I can't find a cause. Is there a way to see if he is still bound to the spirit of the Witch?" He asked.

Tim turned to Sykes, "I can't do it, go back to the inn, take the puppy with you."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other as Deeks mouthed 'puppy?'

"Get mom, this is more than I know how to deal with. Please Sykes?" Tim asked. Sykes nodded and Tim gave the dog a final pat, "Good boy, go with Sykes, I'll see you later."

Tim moved and then wiped his face as if the dog had kissed him. He smiled as he turned to the others.

"What the hell was that!" Eric asked as the ground shaking from Cerberus subsided as he passed through the portal.

"My dog." Tim replied as he walked past them to catch up with the doctor who had gone to talk to Arkady and Gibbs.

"Your dog?" Eric asked.

Tim stopped, "He wouldn't have hurt you, he was protecting Sykes. He's a hell hound, that's why you couldn't see him." He explained. "You have to understand it is against the rules for a Ne'erworlder to hurt another."

Kensi looked concerned, "But you called the… _whatever that was,_ and it killed Joelle, won't you be punished?"

Tim shook his head, "I never touched her. Cerb is a hell hound, it's his job to punish the guilty. He's not bound by the same rules. As the son of Death I would never try to tip the balance of power which is why I look after the dog." He explained.

Sergei walked away from Arkady and Gibbs just as Tim caught up to them, "I have sent for my mother, I hope she can help us." Tim said to them.

"I cannot believe the witch used a binding spell on Callen." Arkady said, "No wonder he was stuck as a wolf, he could only have changed form if she did and she wasn't a werewolf."

Gibbs looked towards the house, "Sergei said that Callen has a fever, he's going to treat it with antibiotics. Hope it's not related to the binding spell, but he's waging his own internal war right now."

Hetty walked up to the team, "As the danger seems to have passed, you may, if you wish, go home."

Nell nodded, "I know there is nothing I can do here for a while until Callen is well, may I use the portal and go to visit my family for a few hours. I don't want to be gone longer than that he will need us all here when he wakes up."

Hetty nodded, "I have talked to Arkady and he has given permission for you and Mr. Getz to use his portal while Mr. Callen is recuperating. If the rest of you wish to leave, you may, I do understand that you do have lives and in your case Mr. Hanna a family that need you."

"G needs us, we are his pack and we aren't going anywhere." Sam said folding his arms stubbornly. The others stood with him, nodding in agreement.

"Like he said, We're pack." Deeks reiterated.

Hetty smiled, "I am sure Mr. Callen will appreciate your support. In which case Mr. Kolcheck as offered you all rooms to rest in while Mr. Callen returns to full fitness."

"That I have!" Arkady said, smiling as he walked up to them, "Please, enjoy the hospitality of my home and Pack. I know you are mortals, but as you are a part of Callen's pack, you are now mine, consider yourself family."

Sam rolled his eyes with a twinkle in them, "Family with Arkady Kolcheck, _brilliant_!"

Arkady laughed, "Do not worry Agent Hanna, I promise not to come to _every_ family gathering you have…." He waited as Sam sighed in mock relief, "Just _most_ of them." He added as he turned and walked away chuckling, leaving the others laughing at the face Sam made.

* * *

Anna sat in the room with Callen as the doctor went to get some advice. She hoped with all that was in her that Callen would be alright?

Callen stirred as the fever took hold, as a wolf, bound to Joelle, he had been bound to her health. Now she was dead the fever that had set in prior to her placing the crystal around his neck was taking him with full force.

Inside his mind Callen was stuck in a nightmare and the worst thing was he couldn't get out. To him everything he was seeing was true.

* * *

The bullpen was empty as he walked in it. The three desks that usually held momento's of their owners were bare. Only his desk had his usual items on it.

"Hetty?" Callen called as he turned to where her desk was.

It too was empty, bare of all the things that marked their owners presence.

Callen turned and ran up the stairs looking for Eric or Nell. He walked through the door to Ops and stopped dead.

It was a bare empty room.

Callen ran out to the balcony.

"SAM!" He called, "Hetty?" Nothing his words echoed around the empty building.

Nate walked around the corner.

"Stop yelling Mutt." He snapped.

"Sorry?" Callen looked at Nate confused, of course Nate knew what he was but he'd never called him that! In his world that was as bad as a racial slur.

"You were outed, your team found out about you. The office of special project has been disbanded."

"Why?" Callen asked as his hand gripped the railing tightly.

"You lied, you lied to them, to yourself… You had the audacity to try and make a pack and thought you could be good enough for the Kolcheck Pack?"

Suddenly Nate wasn't beside him, but he was on the ground floor walking up to Anna.

"Anna?" Callen called to her.

"Mutt." Anna spat and turned and walked away.

"ANNA!" Callen screamed his hand clutching the pain in his chest where he felt his heart rip in two.

All he could hear ricocheting around the empty mission was Joelle's evil laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna refused to leave his side while the fever racked his body, not believing that this man who now lay here was the carefree, happy pup that had been running around her back yard a few hours ago.

She grabbed her white jumper, pulled it on like a security blanket, looked out of the window and watched as members of his team walked by the window, looking in sadly hoping to see some signs of change from the man unconscious on the bed.

Every once in awhile he would groan, and move position, the odd tear would sneak out of the corner of his eye and slip unseen by the others down his face mingling with the sweat that was forming on his brow. Occasionally, her name slipped from his lips in a gasp. She would stroke his arm and shush him gently as he seemed to be working through some sort of nightmare.

And a nightmare was the understatement of what he was going through.

Joelle had put a curse on the charm that even Death, who had admittedly not been looking for it, had detected.

As soon as the charm had been removed, all Callen's deepest, darkest fears had been laid bare. That, combined with the infection he had picked up when Alexei had beaten him was sending him down into a dark spiral.

* * *

Things seemed wrong and distorted to Callen, signs were wrong, places looked distorted as if he were drugged. Somehow, in his mind he knew this was some kind of bad dream, but try as he might he couldn't wake up!

He had watched as Anna had called him a mutt and walked away with Nate. His heart had broken and he collapsed on the mezzanine sobbing not caring if anyone saw him, but he was alone again, no one was there to watch.

He had stumbled out of the mission, only to find the whole world seemed to be empty.

He would hear voices and walk towards them, only to find rooms empty when he arrived.

Once or twice he would see the long, strawberry blonde hair, of Joelle's flick around a corner.

Eventually he screamed. " _IS ANYONE THERE?_ "

His voice echoed even though he was, so he thought on Venice beach.

A figure moved in the shadows. "No one is here Callen. Not for you, never for you."

"Where am I?!" He asked.

The figure laughed, "This is Los Angeles."

Callen shook his head, "No, it's not… It can't be, where is everyone?"

"They left."

Callen sat on a low wall in shock, " _Everyone?_ " He asked incredulously.

Not leaving the shadows the figure chuckled. "Of course. Everyone leaves you, you know that Callen."

Callen shook his head, "No… I had…"

"What? A pack? A family?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at him, his blue eyes icy cold.

"Gibbs?" Callen stood up and took a step towards him.

"Your team was the first to go; They couldn't handle you as a freak. They moved on."

Callen felt forsaken as he took a step towards the first mortal who had accepted him for what he was.

Gibbs stepped back. "What are you doing?" He snapped indignantly. "They _made_ me stay to tell you, this is my punishment for befriending you. This is why your parents abandoned you. You ARE a freak. Joelle had the right idea. You should have been killed."

Callen shook his head stepping back in fear, "No… no I don't know what you are, but you aren't Gibbs. Gibbs would never…"

"Gibbs would never tell you the truth?" The image of Gibbs said. "Gibbs would lie to you? Come on Callen, you know it's true, when in your life has anything been permanent?"

Callen stopped as Gibbs' words rang true.

"Even your team left as soon as they knew what you were. Remember, that's why you never told them. They wouldn't understand," Gibbs laughed derisively, "and how do you think they took it when they found out you were a hated hybrid?"

"No…" Callen shook his head, "Not all of them would have left. Sam… Sam would have stood by me. Sam's loyal… Sam's…."

"A US NAVY SEAL!" Gibbs roared at him, "A MORTAL!" He walked around in a circle his arms spread wide. "He wouldn't, didn't understand. He was the first to leave, he made the others go, he was protecting his family."

"I'm…." Callen said softly, but the image of Gibbs heard it.

"You're…. What? Sam's family?" He laughed, "The only person who ever accepted you was Joelle, she knew what you were, she was trying to help you and YOU KILLED HER!"

Callen shook his head, "I… didn't… she wasn't..."

"You left before she had you fully protected, you ran, she came to help and you killed her."

The scene around them changed, Callen on Arkady's lawn as Joelle stepped through the pool house portal, Arkady smiled as Joelle came in and then they looked on in horror as Callen lunged at her and ripped out her throat. The team backed off in horror, Callen turned blood dripping from his fangs as they all moved away from him.

"See, this is why you can't be with him my Anna." Arkady said sadly, "He's a hybrid, they are unstable, dangerous. I am sorry, he cannot be part of our pack."

"We made a mistake in trusting Mr. Callen." Hetty said sadly shaking her head.

Callen changed back into a human. "Hetty?"

"I am sorry Mr. Callen, I tried, for the sake of your mother, I tried, but you are too feral, too broken to be around others."

Sam took some handcuffs from his back pocket, "I'm sorry G, but you can't be allowed to roam free." He walked towards his stunned partner, "But I know of a nice Lab where they'll do some tests and maybe fix you." He smiled.

Callen turned and ran as the rest of the team yelled, " _ **GET HIM!**_ "

* * *

Callen shot up in the bed as Anna jumped startled.

"Callen?"

" _NO!_ " Screamed Callen as he moved away from her backing up to the window.

Anna stood up, "Callen it's me, you're alright." She said keeping her voice calm as she looked out of the window hoping someone could see to help.

The door opened as the Doctor walked in, Sergei was carrying a needle, his lab coat flapping in the breeze.

"NO!" Callen pushed right into the corner, "I won't let you…" He grabbed a pair of scissors that had been left on the side and brandished them as a weapon, "You touch me and I'll kill you." He snarled. He moved closer to the window.

"Mr. Callen I just need to take your blood for some tests." Sergei said quietly.

"No…"

Anna stepped forward and Callen bolted, smashing through the window and heading to the wood, and freedom. He didn't change, although he wanted to, he was too scared he'd be stuck as a wolf again.

The team heard the crash and ran outside just in time to see Callen, bolting barefoot and wearing only jeans across the lawn towards the wood.

"G?!" Sam called.

For a second Callen slowed his pace and turned. However, seeing them all together, he panicked and ran.

"What the hell?" Kensi exclaimed as they ran in his direction, "Callen wait!" She called.

He ran faster into the wood, to the small den he had made with Anna, it was safe and he hoped the others wouldn't find him there.

He crawled inside the den, trying to get his breath and his scrambled head together.

When he had first seen Anna he had thought it was a dream, then that doctor had come in and she…. She had moved to help _him!_

He curled up and tried to regulate his breathing.

* * *

"Now, really Callen?" A soft, calming voice came as the Den seemed to grow larger and a woman who smelled familiar came and sat next to him.

"Who are you?" He asked, "I know you don't I?" Callen moved to sit hugging his knees and watching her, he felt no danger at all coming from her.

The woman smiled.

"I'm Tim's mother, we met earlier. However, you were a bit different."

"The sunshine and fresh lady?" Callen asked, feeling a bit silly, but that was how she stuck in his mind.

Springtime laughed, her laugh sounding like a sparkling stream of water. "Yes, child. Tim said you were not right."

Springtime looked sadly at the child before her as a look of grief and pain crossed his face and he moved away from her.

"Child, my son tells me you still may be bound to the witch and would need my help."

"It's my fault, I ran from her too soon." Callen said sadly, "They all left me, they want to hurt me, she would have saved me."

Springtime shook her head sadly. "Child, she would have killed you."

Callen shook his head, "They told me, I killed her… I…" He stopped to ashamed to tell this woman what he had done to her.

She placed a hand on his forehead. "These memories are false, this is a curse placed on the charm that was around your neck. Here…" She closed his eyes and a new picture came to his mind.

He was a small child playing as a woman watched her eyes sparkling. "My boy, you are growing so fast." She smiled as she lifted him into her arms.

"Mama!" Callen said as he was lifted up.

"I love you so much my baby boy."

A pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind and whirled him around, "Higher! Higher Papa!" He called laughing.

"My flying pup!" His father laughed. He turned and sat on a bench pulling the younger Callen onto his lap. "We love you so much, one day you will be a proud wolf and leader of a wonderful pack." His father told him.

Little Callen threw his head back and howled. "Look mama I'm a wolf!" He declared.

Clara smiled and kissed him, "Yes, you are, the best wolf in the whole wide world."

Springtime took her hand away and wrapped her arm around a sobbing Callen.

"They loved me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Your parents loved you very much." She told him, "You have a good heart Callen, many people gravitate to you for it. This is what my son sees in you."

Callen shook his head, "I am not good, I…"

"You did not kill the witch." She told him, cutting him off, "You are not a freak, yes, I saw what was in your head, it was not real."

For a moment a dark look crossed his face, "How do I know what you showed me was real?" He asked.

She smiled, "Those were your own memories, I did not alter them, I do not have that power, I can only show what is and what was… sometimes what will be."

She reached for him again and the scene in front of him changed.

He had his arms around a blonde woman, he couldn't see who, although his heart confirmed it was Anna. After all, he had already given her his heart and a wolf mates for life, his heart would always be hers.

"Papa?" A small blond boy called, "Can you help me ride my new bike?"

Callen looked over at the shiny red bike with stabilizers and white handles.

"It's a great bike son." Callen smiled.

"Grandpa gave it to me, he says soon I will have a car like his."

Callen smiled, "You'll need to grow a bit first." He helped his son to put on knee pads and a cycle helmet.

"Grandpa said I would be a great pack leader someday." The boy puffed out his chest proudly, "Samuel Arkady Callen leader of the Kolcheck Pack."

Callen nodded, "That you will son, Come on." He lifted him onto the cycle and helped him pedal.

* * *

Coming back to now Callen gasped, "Was that…. My son?" He asked.

Springtime shrugged, "The future is always in motion, this is what could be. I have removed the curse, the choice now is yours… You may, come with me, back to the Ne'er or you may join your family."

"I want to go back, but…"

Springtime stood up understanding his words.

"Come then child."

* * *

They walked out of the den to hear the voices of his team calling him.

"Callen!"

"G!"

Callen looked at her, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Springtime, knowing her son could sense her, she nodded, "They will be here soon."

"Don't go." He said, hoping he didn't sound too needy.

Springtime moved to stand behind him as the others emerged into the clearing.

"Callen?" Deeks said, looking at his friend, "Are you alright?"

Callen stood closer to the woman.

"Mother." Tim said as he walked over to her and hugged her, "Is Callen going to be alright?"

"Joelle cursed the charm she placed on him, that curse has been removed. I have eased the infection he had as well."

Callen didn't listen to her words as he watched everyone come out of the wood into the clearing, his eyes searching for the one person his heart was looking for.

Had she left with Nate?

"G, thank God you're ok." Sam said. "We were worried about you brother."

"Sam? I… I'm…" Callen stopped as Anna stepped out with Hetty and Gibbs. His eyes drawn to the sunlight dancing in her hair.

"Anna…" He breathed.

Kensi smiled and grabbed Deeks hand as she watched Callen take a tentative step forward.

"G!" Anna ran across the space between them and he pulled her into his arms. "You're alright?" She asked, searching his face for signs of pain.

Callen smiled slightly. "Anna… I…, you're not leaving with Nate are you?" He asked.

Anna laughed, "Nate? No… Why? I wouldn't my heart belongs to you."

Callen smiled his heart filled with love for her and breaking the last part of the curse Joelle had placed on him.

"Mine to you, forever." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her deeply.

Sam grinned as his partner kissed Anna.

"Ay, ay, ay…. Now we will have to have a very expensive wedding, how will I cope?!" Arkady lamented with a smile, "I should have had sons…. Less expense, you understand Agent Gibbs?" He said turning to Gibbs.

"If you are going to have a son, Callen isn't a bad one to start with." Gibbs replied and held out a hand, "Welcome to the family."


	13. Chapter 13

After a few moments Callen became aware of the audience he and Anna had, he drew away, his eyes being the last thing to leave her face as he looked towards the others.

He eyed the members of his team, well, the mortal ones anyway warily, his hand reaching down to grasp Anna's, not wanting to lose contact with her and pulling her slightly behind him in a unconscious protective gesture.

"Sam?" Callen turned to him, taking what Sam noticed was a protective step back as he took in his partner and the other mortal teams members gathering closer to him.

Sam smiled, "We're ok G. You're my partner, my brother."

"Our friend." Eric said.

"Our family." Kensi said.

"Our Pack." Deeks said, stepping towards him, "We all know Callen and it doesn't matter."

Callen blinked, if asked he would have said in surprise, but Sam smiled slightly as he knew this had touched his partner greatly.

"You don't care, even though I'm a fr...not mortal?" Callen said quickly correcting himself.

"We know you. We trust you and nothing will convince us that you are not good enough for us to be pack with you." Sam stated.

Springtime moved closer to Callen, "You _still_ want to come with me?" She asked with a smile.

Callen tightened his hold on Anna, "Thank you, but I think… I think it's going to be alright."

Arkady walked up to Springtime, "My lady, you honor us with your presence, again." He bowed deeply.

Springtime smiled, "I will do what I can to help friends of my child." She moved to one side, "Time, I need to talk to you." She said as she glided across the grass.

Tim moved away to talk to her as Anna pulled Callen towards the others.

Sam moved forward and pulled Callen into a hug, "You're gonna be ok G."

Sam smirked as he noticed his partner hadn't let go of Anna's hand yet.

"She's the one then?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded, "I'm a wolf Sam, we mate for life."

"About time. Michelle will be thrilled."

"Does she know about me?" Callen asked worried.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I showed her a video of you as a wolf, she's cool with it a bit shocked at first, but Hetty explained it all to her, she wants to know if Kamran can look after you after school for a month before we get her a dog."

Deeks laughed as he overheard the conversation, "Yeah, and Monty will go on a play date with you in the woods sometime."

Callen couldn't help himself and he laughed.

"I may, take you up on that, being pampered by Kamran? Sure!"

He smiled at his team and for the first time the smile met his eyes.

* * *

Anna wrapped her arm through Callen's and whispered in his ear.

"Now?" He asked.

She nodded, "They are pack are they not?"

"But what if I…" He looked over at Springtime who had just walked back over to them, Tim smiling as he held his mother's arm. Anna walked over and spoke quietly to Springtime, keeping her eyes low in respect.

Springtime looked over at Callen and gestured him to come closer.

"Time, please give us a moment child."

Tim walked over to the others, "I take it Callen is staying and has finally accepted that he is Pack?"

Arkady nodded, "I do not know what your mother showed him, but he is staying and has accepted my Anna as Mate."

"He said so?" Tim asked surprised.

"No, but I am not blind," Arkady nodded towards the couple as they stood by Springtime.

The ancient elemental had her hands on the heads of both Callen and Anna talking in low tones the couple bowed their heads grinning at each other.

Springtime moved her hands as the couple stepped back and turned to go to the others.

* * *

Arkady walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations my dear." Then he did the same to Callen, "Welcome to the pack moy syn."

Sam looked confused as Hetty smiled and walked over to hug the couple. "What just happened."

"I think, they got married?" Tim said, staring in awe at his mother.

"No!" Kensi breathed in surprise looking over at them as Callen bent down to hug Hetty.

"G?" Sam walked over to him, "Did you get married?"

Callen laughed, "Something like that… We…" He looked over at Anna, who nodded, "We just got blessed and bonded. Don't worry Sam, I will be having a wedding as you know it."

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Good, coz if Michelle were to find out she had missed that she would kick both our asses."

"I would never dream of doing it without her," Callen replied.

"Also, I would like to ask if your Kamran could be my bridesmaid." Anna said and smiled as Callen squeezed her hand in approval.

"Springtime told us we were a good match and that we will be blessed." Callen smiled shyly, "She said… She said I have the perfect Pack and that we are destined for great things."

Tim nodded at that, that was what his mother had talked to him about. There was a change coming in the Ne'er, a time when all, Ne'er worlders and Mortals would live as one. Tim knew he would be instrumental in bringing balance to the Ne'er. Callen and the Kolcheck Pack would be important in uniting the Ne'er and the Mortal world. This was, in Tim's mind a good start.

* * *

Again Anna whispered to Callen who this time nodded.

"Guys… er… I gotta…." He nodded in the direction of the wood.

"Callen," Gibbs said to him, "We are all pack, don't feel ashamed about doing what you need to, if you need to change and run, then do so. No one here is going to judge you."

For the first time in his life Callen didn't feel ashamed of changing, he wasn't worried that someone would see, he grinned from ear to ear as he turned and shifted in front of everyone.

Callen turned back, his clothes in shreds on the floor and he yipped happily wagging his tail as Anna shifted and joined him happily joining him in some rough and tumble, rolling around on the grass before they both shot a look of, what was to Sam's mind pure happiness and they headed into the woods.

Gibbs' phone beeped, he looked at the message and sighed, "Well, we need to head back, we have work to do. But I think I will be seeing you all again soon."

"You're not waiting for him to come back?" Sam asked.

Gibbs smiled, "I don't think he'll be back for a while, I'll leave him a message on his phone like I normally do. Don't worry Callen understands."

Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo bid their farewells, Arkady making sure he had a contact number for the Agent who was now family and grinning like a lunatic when Tim thanked him for his help and declared he owed him one for his help.

Sam had walked up to him just after that, "Do you know what you've just done?" He asked amusement on his face.

"Yep. Arkady will be bragging about it for a long time, but when I need the support of his pack in the future, he will help. It's called politics Sam, it's as useful in the Ne'er as it is in the Mortal Realm."

Sam shook his hand, "It was great to see you again, Gibbs said you'd be back soon though?"

"Of course, the wedding we wouldn't miss it." Tim said.

"You're sure G will marry her?" Sam said, a little bit of doubt creeping into his voice after all Callen was a lone wolf.

Tim nodded, "Yep, my mother is never wrong about these things."


	14. Chapter 14

Six months later…

The sun was shining, a perfect day, when Callen opened his eyes as the door to the room he was in opened.

"Come on G? You're sleeping in, today of all days!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do we have a case?" Callen asked sleepily. He had found that since accepting his team and the Kolchecks as Pack his insomnia had disappeared, this was not the first morning Sam had had to drag him out of bed. However, it was the first morning Sam had found him alone in it.

Callen coughed in surprise as a pillow came sailing across the room and landed square on his face.

"Sam?!" Callen sat up and wiped his hand over his face, then he stopped and a huge grin split his face, "It's today?!"

Sam threw his head back and laughed, "Yes G, it's today."

After all, they had been through in the last few months, there had been times when Sam had thought his friend wouldn't make it to this moment. There were no secrets between the partners now, except one. Sam knew why he was keeping that one, G had explained it. Meeting his father on a case and finally learning his name had been monumental for the seasoned Agent. On the flight home, he had told Sam what he had learned, but he had also told him that he wanted to keep his name to himself until today. As Sam had protested Callen had cut him off with another question which had wiped the thought right out of his mind.

"Hit the showers G, unless you need to do your dog thing first." Sam joked and ducked as the pillow came sailing back at him.

Callen got up and grabbed a towel from the closet next to the adjoining bathroom.

"Gibbs get here yet?" He asked before he walked into the bathroom.

Sam nodded, "he's downstairs, helping Arkady diminish this morning's coffee supply."

Callen smirked at the thought of Arkady and Gibbs' differing views about coffee, "I won't be long." He said and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam looked at the state of the bed Callen had vacated and rolled his eyes, "You won't be doing that for long," He muttered under his breath as he made the bed in front of him. He looked around and saw the garment bag hanging on the wardrobe and smiled, his hand automatically going for his pocket for about the thirtieth time that morning to make sure he had the treasure contained in the small pocket just above his breast.

He picked up his cell phone and dialled his wife.

"He's up and in the shower, how are things going your end, what's your ETA?"

"Samuel Hanna, it's a wedding not a military operation." Michelle sighed, over the last few months they had had this conversation a lot. Sam had taken it upon himself as the best man to make sure that for both Callen and Anna this was the best day ever. A few times Callen had begged Michelle to get him to calm down, but as Sam said to him one night, "G, you haven't had a lot of good memories in your life and even less good family memories, this is going to be the start of a whole new life of good for you. I am determined to make it perfect for you both."

Callen had taken a deep swig of his beer and turned to the man he regarded as a brother, "As long as Anna is there, nothing else matters man."

There and then, Sam decided that maybe he needed to work harder to make it perfect.

Michelle listened to the silence on the other end of the phone, "Is he here?" She asked.

Sam smiled, "Gibbs brought him this morning, he's downstairs with Arkady, getting reacquainted."

"And G has no idea?" She asked.

"Nope. Hell 'Chelle, he was asleep when I got here. He hasn't a clue."

* * *

Sam ended the call as he heard the water shut off.

"What no coffee?" Callen asked as he stepped out of the shower, "I thought you were supposed to be my best man?"

Sam shrugged, "I delegated. Now, at least put some clothes on before it gets here." He handed Callen his underwear and suit trousers. "And no, changing, I don't have a spare pair if you decide to go all wolf on us."

Callen grabbed his boxers, put them on then dropped his towel. "Hetty loaned me the suit, there's no way I'm destroying it." Callen replied as he pulled the pants on.

"Good call."

Callen grabbed the towel, running it a few times over his hair to dry it, "Have you called Michelle, is Anna ok?"

"Anna's fine. You nervous G?" Sam gave a small chuckle remembering how nervous he had been on his own wedding day.

"Not nervous, no…." Callen sat for a moment and looked out of the window at the bustle in the large garden below his window. A look of melancholy crossed his face, he was grateful for his family now, but a part of him wished his own parents had been able to be here. The only memory he had was that one that Springtime had enabled him to access, that and the few hours they had spent with his father while rescuing Arkady from Nazarovo prison. Not realizing the man was his father until seconds before he had been due to leave with the extraction team. All he had from that memory was the regret and pride in the eyes of the old man meeting his son, and his name.

"No Sam, I'm not nervous." Callen reiterated and walked over to pull a white t-shirt over his head.

The door knocked and Sam smiled, "You'd better get that G."

"What you're not gonna make sure it's not Anna sneaking up here?" He quipped and headed for the door.

"Gibbs!" Callen grinned and pulled the man in for a hug, "You made it!"

"Of course Callen, DiNozzo couldn't make it, sends his regrets but we had a case…" Gibbs smiled, "I'll tell you about it later. But I brought McGee and picked you up a wedding present from the airport."

"Duty free bourbon?" Callen said, turning back into the room with a smirk that rapidly faded at the reply.

"No, me." Garrison said.

Sam smiled at the look of shock and confusion on Callen's face as he turned back.

"I… Garrison… Father?" Callen stammered.

"Arkady told me about your wedding to his daughter, he invited me. A, Ms Laing helped to get me an entry visa into the country. I am unable to use the portals anymore."

"You're here?" Callen said still in shock.

Garrison stepped forward, "Where else would I be on this day. I have missed too much in your life moy syn.

Callen stood still as Garrison took a step towards his son.

"I would very much like to be a part of this day with you." Garrison said.

"Dad…" Callen closed the gap and pulled him into a hug, memories that Springtime had allowed access to, came to him, "Papa."

Garrison blinked back a tear as he wrapped his arms around his son holding him tight.

Gibbs nodded at Sam and both men left the room, leaving father and son to reacquaint themselves.

* * *

An hour later, dressed in his black suit and tie, he walked down the stairs with his father holding a box that he had been given and walked over to Sam.

"Can you make sure Michelle gets this to give to Anna, tell her, it was my mother's." He opened the box to show Sam a small gold locket, Callen opened it to show Sam the pictures of a baby and a small girl, "Amy and me." He clarified as Sam looked at it, "Tell her she doesn't have to wear it, but I would like her to have it."

Sam smiled, "I'll get it to her now."

* * *

Anna sat in a chair in her bathrobe as Michelle handed her a cup of tea.

"It's Chamomile, Hetty suggested it may help calm the nerves."

"I am not nervous." Anna said with a smile, "This is right. I heard you on the phone, How is my Callen?"

"Sleepy, but he has a surprise coming."

"Gibbs managed to find him? Arkady and Gibbs have been trying to find Garrison for months." Anna smiled as she put on her make up.

"I know it will mean a lot to him," Michelle said, she looked up as she heard a doorbell below. "I'll go see who it is, keep getting ready, Hetty dropped what she said would be the perfect dress off to you."

Anna sighed, hoping that Hetty would stick to her word, nothing white and nothing traditional, she just wasn't that kind of girl. She heard a deep voice downstairs, but nothing urgent so she walked over to the newly delivered garment bag and lowered the zip… then broke into a huge smile. "You are right Henrietta, that is perfect."

Michelle came up and knocked on the door, "You decent?"

"Come in Michelle." Anna called.

"Red?" Michelle asked, surprised.

"My first job for Henrietta, I wore this at a party at the Russian consulate with Callen and Sam. I was wearing this when we had our first kiss." She explained. "It is perfect."

"Sam dropped this off for you, it's from Callen. Apparently it was given to him by his father, it belonged to his mother."

Anna opened the box, "It's beautiful." She took the gold locket out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"It really is." Michelle agreed. "You make a beautiful bride."

Anna blushed as she slipped the dress on and Michelle did it up.

"Perfect, now all you have to do is to marry your mate."

* * *

Callen was standing at the end of the aisle, Sam by his side. He looked into the crowd of friends and family assembled in Arkady's large garden.

He smiled spotting Sykes sitting next to his father, the two chatting quietly like old friends, which in point of fact they were. Gibbs sat with Hetty, as behind them, Nell, Eric and Nate sat smiling and laughing quietly waiting for the service to start. Kensi and Deeks were sitting next to them, holding hands and Deeks was whispering to her and she smiled her face full of love. Arkady was waiting outside for Anna, Michelle and Kamran to arrive. In fact the only person he couldn't see was Tim. But he assumed that Tim was with Arkady.

He paced nervously, as Anna wasn't due for another ten minutes, when a flash from the portal in the pool house caught his attention. His gut clenched, on today of all days he didn't want anything to go wrong. But Sam smiled as Tim stuck his head out and nodded.

"G… Tim needs you, you've got time, so go." He said.

Callen looked over at Tim and then towards the house where Anna was due to come from, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll come get you when she gets here." Sam assured him. He wasn't sure what Tim was up to, but he had told Sam it was his gift to Callen and he wouldn't be able to bring it outside of the pool house.

Slightly worried that Tim was bringing that ethereal dog of his he agreed that the pool house would probably be safer and promised to make sure Callen went.

With a look of confusion at his partner Callen quickly jogged across the lawn not wanting to ruin his suit.

* * *

"Tim, What's up?" Callen asked.

"You need to come in here I have a gift for you." Tim said somberly. "Just understand this is only for a few minutes, I can't do it for longer."

"Do what?" Callen asked as he entered and stopped.

"Mom?" His eyes grew huge.

Clara smiled, "Grisha, I have been watching you for a long time. I am proud of you my son, you have become a good man, despite all you have been through. This visit is short, the time allotted to us small, but having been given this gift both Amy and myself wanted to see you."

Amy standing beside her mother, still looking like she was eleven years old smiled, "Hi baby brother."

Callen bent down and smiled, "Hi Amy, you're pretty. I love you big sister."

She smiled, "I watch with mama sometimes, we watch you and Papa. We will always be there even if you can't see us, you'll never have to be alone again. I love you baby brother." She smiled and started to fade.

Clara looked at Tim, "She's ok to go."She told him and Amy vanished from view.

Tim smiled, although even Callen could see the pain he was hiding.

"Tim?"

"Keep going, you don't have long." Tim said.

"Mama? How is this happening?" Callen asked.

Clara shushed him and reached out smiling at Tim as her touch connected. "Come here." She pulled him into a hug.

"Mama…" Callen couldn't hold it in he dissolved into tears. "Mama, I miss you... So much…" He sobbed.

"I miss being with you too son, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but don't ever doubt that your father and I loved you very much. You are not a freak or a monster, you are a very special person and one day you will realize how special you are. Anna is a wonderful woman and you will both have a long and happy life together. I am proud of you both."

"Can you come to the wedding?" Callen said not wanting her to leave.

"I will be there as will Amy, but alas, you will not be able to see us, we will be watching from beyond the veil. This was Tim's gift to you, but it is taking a toll on him. Just know that you are and always have been loved."

Clara moved away, Callen let out a strangled moan as she went. She started to fade.

"I love you Grisha." Her voice faded as she did.

Tim leaned tiredly on the wall as the portal faded.

"Thank you." Callen croaked crying unashamedly happy tears. "Why did you do it?" He asked as he saw the toll it had taken on his friend.

"You needed it, especially today. I have been saving my strength so I could do this for you." Tim said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Callen grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea what you have done for me, I have no way of repaying you."

Tim smiled weakly, "Go, marry your mate. Be happy Callen."

"G!" Sam's voice called, "Come on!"

Callen looked at Tim, "Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, go…. Go be married." Tim smiled.

Callen nodded and turned to go to Sam.

As he left Tim slid down the wall as the exhaustion hit him, but he was happy, he had done something good that one day would help unite the Realms.

* * *

Callen walked out of the pool house and Sam looked at him concerned, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Callen looked back at the pool house and smiled, "Yeah, Sam, yeah I am."

He looked over as Michelle walked around the corner. "Come on Sam," He grinned as he moved into position and awaited his bride.

He quickly turned to Sam, "Have you got the rings?" He asked, panic starting to filter into his voice.

Sam chuckled, "Of course G." He patted the box in his breast pocket, "I got ya back."

Callen took a few deep breaths, "I'm gonna be ok." He said to himself smiling softly. He knew everyone was here, his father, his family, his friends and somewhere unseen his mother and sister. He turned as Anna arrived with her father on her arm and Michelle and Kamran behind her, he smiled as he realized the significance of the dress she had chosen to wear.

In a few moments he would be marrying his mate and no more would he be a lone wolf.


End file.
